The Road to A New Beginning
by Overlordkyo1099
Summary: Do to failing to retrieve Sasuke, Naruto must leave the village and learn the ways of a hunter-nin, but even then not everything goes according to plan. The best part about it is that he has the loudest fouled mouth girl tagging along with him on his journey.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey there everybody this is Razorbit aka Overlordkyo1099 or the other way around. I'm coming at you with a new Naruto and Tayuya fanfiction that I started my senior year in high school and never took the time to finish. I'll be putting a spoiler alert at the end for all of those who decided to read this before reading the manga. I also have another one based more on modern time called 'Their Manga Dream' which I created back in high school during my eleventh grade. Now I'm not really use to typing about ninja battle scenes/ jutsus or using the words like chan, kun, dattabane, and dattaboyo so please bear with me while I try to stay on a set point. **

**Now with all this being said, I do not own Naruto in any shape, form, or fashion.**

* * *

Naruto lay in the hospital bed with his eyes barely open thinking about how he had let the boy he called his brother walk away willing from the village. He slowly began to cry to himself as he started to think more about how Sasuke had looked at him with no emotion in his eyes as he spoke about gaining more power and not being able to gain it in the village. Naruto couldn't believe what he was hearing and decided to try one more time with bringing him back which resulted in him slamming a rasengan into a chidori that ended with a hole in his chest and a scratch across Sasuke's headband. After the attack ended Sasuke had managed to escape while Naruto lay on the ground in a somewhat conscious state watching his friend leave while he was unable to do anything before Kakashi showed up taking him back to the village where Naruto woke up to where he was now.

He slowly lifted himself out of bed and made his way to the door placing his ear on it so he could try to hear if there were any sounds coming from the other side. After hearing nothing he opened the door to see the hallway empty and started making his way down the hall and to the steps to go down to the bottom floor. After making his way down the stairs with extreme pain he made his way slowly to the Hokage's tower to speak with granny Tsunade to see what the next course of action would be.

Tsunade was at her desk rubbing her eyebrows from the headache that was forming after leaving from a meeting with the council after the discussion about the failed mission with Shikamaru and his team. No matter what Tsunade did or said the council had made it very clear once they found out that it was Naruto who had intercepted Sasuke and failed to bring back the last Uchiha of the village. This only made the council want to take some form of action against Naruto for a mission failure since everyone else had managed to hold up their end allowing Naruto to go get Sasuke.

If that wasn't the worst part, they found out that he had allowed the Kyuubi to take over giving Naruto one tail making the council worry if it would happen again inside the village. It was then that Danzo voice the idea of sealing his chakra and removing him from the ninja corps altogether till they were sure they could control the boy, which made the council agree with him more. Tsunade tried to voice about how much Naruto had down for the village, but was argued about the one boy that had managed to get away.

In the end she had to go with the idea of taking away Naruto's dream which was killing her with every thought about it which in the end led to her drinking two bottles of sake while she waited for Naruto to come. Hearing a knock on the door and seeing his head pop from behind the door with a sad expression on his face made her feel even bad. She could only look at Naruto as she began to explain what the council had decided to do after the failed attempt of bringing back Sasuke. His facial expressions went from shock, depression, to rage and it was killing her to see him this way.

Naruto couldn't believe the words that he was hearing from the one woman that he saw as a mother figure. "You mean to tell me that because I didn't bring Sasuke back I have to lose everything that I treasure and love." Tsunade was about to object but Naruto had cut her off before she could even speak, "yet ninja's fail missions every day and aren't treated have as bad as I am now." Naruto looked at Tsunade before taking off his headband looking at it as if he was taking in memories before throwing it at Tsunade and slamming the door as he left leaving her in tears.

Naruto continued on walking ignoring all the pain that he could feel in his body as his wounds were still slowly healing. He could feel the heart ache of what he considered to be the most betrayal of all. He wouldn't cry, no he wouldn't give the village or elders the descents to feel as if they had achieved a long time goal.

Kakashi was standing on top of a roof top contemplating the news that was already spreading around the village. Yes Naruto may have failed, but he had heart and this punishment just didn't feel right for the task that was at hand. '_The elders couldn't have just come up with this idea on their own_ _without some form of influence.'_

Kakashi looked around before noticing Naruto walking by himself and looked up to see if he was being followed, and he wasn't surprised to see that he was right. Although hidden to random civilians Kakashi could see several Anbu following his student utilizing the roofs.

Kakashi jumped down next to Naruto startling his young student before smiling at Naruto. "Hello Naruto I see that you've recovered from your injuries." Naruto looked at him with a sad emotion making the former sensei frown before placing a hand on top of his head taking note that he didn't have his headband. "Look Naruto I've already heard what the council has planned for you and I can't agree with them." Before Naruto could speak Kakashi continued, "Now they haven't sealed your chakra yet, which they should have done first before they broke your ties to Konoha and no longer making you a ninja."

Naruto looked up with a blank expression before his face lit up with understanding before looking back and then nodding to his sensei. "Thank you Kakashi sensei for teaching me everything you have till this day. I wish I had more time, but it would seem that my time in this village has come." Naruto continued to walk to his small apartment leaving Kakashi behind.

Kakashi watched Naruto walk away before whistling to himself and walking the opposite direction with a small smile on his face. "Well it would seem that my little pupil has figured out what he's going to do." Kakashi continued to walk before pulling out his little orange book and reading.

Naruto made it to his house and closed the door behind him. He closed his eyes before opening them to look around the small space where his life was built from a young age to today. Making a shadow clone and sending it to his room Naruto waited until the clone came back and tossed him so trip wire, which the original Naruto pulled a good length tying the beginning to the end of a kunai and slamming it to the wall on one side of the doorframe. He brought the string down to the opposite side of the door and cutting the wire. Taking a paper tag from his clone Naruto pulled the wire so that there was no slack before placing the tag over it and putting on the wall.

Standing up he sent his clone to his bedroom to do the same thing to the window while he began to place bombs on the walls of the entire apartment. He walked to the window in his small living room and peered out to see if his pursuers were still coming, and he wasn't disappointed to see that they were.

Closing the bylines Naruto stepped away seeing his clone come out of his bedroom and throwing a thumbs up. Nodding Naruto dispelled the clone before stepping into his small bathroom and closing the door. He stepped into the shower and closed the curtain slightly before concentrating his chakra and transforming into a small black cat.

An Anbu member with a snake mask stood in front of a wooden door with several other Anbu members behind him. "Alright guys we have to go in and contain the target, seal it, and then its sake time." Another Anbu in the group spoke up on the topic with a simple "grabbing a cold one" causing the group to chuckle a little.*

The member with the snake mask opened the door and jumped into the room with the others to follow before looking around to see multiple bomb tags on the wall. The Anbu member quickly signaled for everyone to stop and looked around to hear any sign of movement. "Why would he set up a bunch of bombs without a way of setting them off?"

The group looked around before seeing a black cat run past them and out of the door before seeing it close and noticing one bomb slowly burning followed by seeing the wire connected to the kunai. The only thing they could think of was 'crap' before the bomb ignited setting off every other bomb on the walls.

The black cat continued its way until it was out of the village gate before a puff of smoke allowing Naruto to stand before hearing a loud explosion signaling that the Anbu group had set off the bomb trap. Naruto quickly took off through the woods not sure where he was going but figuring that he would figure something out.

He ran through all of the locations where his friends had their fights and even came up to the destroyed forest that Temari had used to kill the redheaded girl that had a thing for cursing and having a foul mouth all together. He slowly made his way through but stopped upon hearing a loud noise coming from a pile of trees.

He walked over to see what it was, but stopped upon seeing and hearing the one person that he had hoped to never to come across. Caught under a few trees was the same loud fouled mouth red headed girl that he thought was supposed to be dead was yelling at the top of her lungs about being trapped.

Naruto walked up to her slowly before standing next to a tree that was on top of what appeared to be another smaller tree on top of the girl. He couldn't help but feel somewhat glad to see that the girl was blessed to still be alive, but at the same time couldn't help but wonder how in the world was she able to be placed in this situation.

He continued to watch her yell until he summoned a bunch of clones and lifted the trees off of her. "I don't know how you managed to survive this and how you managed to avoid the Anbu who should have come out to check this place, but I'm no longer a member of Konoha so you are no longer my problem."

Tayuya felt the blood rush back to her legs and slowly began to rise back up to her feet and watched the boy who helped her begin to walk away. "Hey shithead what did you just say and stop fucking walking away from me when I'm talking to you damn it."

Naruto stopped walking and looked at the girl and thought about the question he was just asked. He looked at her for a few seconds before moving a lock of hair from in front of his face. "Well because I failed to bring back Sasuke Uchiha I'm no longer a member of Konoha and they wanted to basically keep me as a prisoner in my own home with a sealed chakra source. Now if you don't mind I think I'll continue my walk before Anbu show up looking for me and my name is Naruto Uzumaki not shithead."

Tayuya looked at the blonde haired boy in front of her before slowly walking forward as well to finish getting the feeling back in her legs. "Well sorry to hear your sad fucking story, but I have to get back to Orochimaru and I don't exactly have time for any Anbu with not having my fucking flute anymore and I'm Tayuya so don't forget it shithead."

Naruto nodded to Tayuya and began to walk forward again hoping to find some new form of meaning now that he wasn't a ninja now. He started to walk but stopped upon hearing Tayuya yell at him again. "If you can't be a ninja why not become a hunter-nin or come with me to Orochimaru?"

Naruto turned to her again and chuckled slightly before shaking his head. "Sorry but I can't possibly go to the man who got me in this situation with him wanting Sasuke in the first place, but becoming a hunter-nin isn't that much of a bad idea and it'll help me become stronger. Thank you Tayuya and maybe our paths will cross again in the near future."

Tayuya blushed at the fact that she was thanked since it never had happened before, but she nodded towards him before taking off in the direction to Orochimaru's closes base.

Naruto watched her leave before he started running in the opposite direction to get out of the fire country's territory. Although he wouldn't be classified as a traitor he did blow up his house with Konoha Anbu inside. They would surely hunt him down for that, but if he was able to make it outside of the border he would be alright.

He began to come up to a river that was going down stream and stopped before touching the water. Quickly making four clones he sent each one in a different direction going backwards before jumping into the cold water and coming out on the other side. If they were tracking him by scent the clones would lead them away while the cold river would wash away his smell.

Naruto began to run again until the sun began to set and rain began to come down. He began to bless and curse the rain, since it would help with covering his smell but increased on making him wet and cold. To make matters worse with the sun going down the temperature in the air also went down with it making him even colder.

Naruto continued to run until he was able to come across what looked like the side of a mountain which to his luckiness had a cave on the side. Stepping inside he looked around to see if he could go deeper before making a few more clones and sending them back out to get wood.

Naruto began to take off his wet clothes and laid them out on the cold stone floor. After waiting for a while his clones came back with piles of wood which Naruto began to stack up in two separate piles. He dispelled all of his clones and formed a few hand signs and shot a small amount of fire to the first pile of wood.

Working on simple wood heaters had taught Naruto that wet wood could burn if you applied enough heat. This worked by simply cooking all of the water in the wood till it was dry before the wood could actually burn. Naruto had luckily had a wood heater and due to being the container of the Kyuubi he would only be allowed to get wet wood.

After a couple of puffs of fire the wood had begun to burn before setting a flame. "Now that I have a fire going I can continue my journey. I don't have any food at the moment, but that can wait till tomorrow I guess." Naruto began to rub his head before lying back on the cold stone and letting his eyes drift. He would need all of his energy tomorrow and had to thank the fur ball inside of him for applying its fast healing and constant warmth. Naruto lied still for a few more minutes before allowing sleep to claim him finally.

He opened his eyes slowly to see himself in a sewer like area. Naruto knew this place to well, he was standing inside the containment area of the Kyuubi and he knew exactly what was at the end of the tunnel. He began to walk forward and continued down the tunnel until he came to a gate with a seal on it. "Hello Kyuubi I guess it's good to see you again."

He looked to see a giant fox eye slowly open up before it was followed by another eye. **"Well now it would seem that the village you treasured so much has finally turned its back on you. Now tell me kit what will you do now?"**

"I wouldn't say that everyone in the village has turned on me. There will be those who will choose to aid me and those who will take the opportunity to end me for that I cannot deny. As much as I wish to extract my revenge upon the village, I still can't help but feel connected to it and will just simply watch from the side line."

"**Do what you want kit, but if I were you I'd cut my ties from that village and destroy it and everyone on the inside with no form of mercy."**

"Talk like that is the reason why you are sealed inside of me and I get the freedom to experience the world. "

"**True, but you were almost sealed too. All I can say is that you try to find a way to become stronger if possible with your horrible chakra control."**

"We both know that my chakra control comes from my normal chakra trying to fuse with yours. If we to actually act as a team though I think I would be able to use jutsus much stronger and much faster. It would also lower the time for me to learn anything if I am to make it in this world alone."

"**Now why would I aid a helpless little human like you? I have enough power in one tail to erase you from this world alone. Give me one good reason why I should aid you kit in this ridiculous request." **

"Cause you're inside of me and if I die we all know what happens to you. Do not act as if you are an all mighty being when you can't even get out of a small seal such as this." Naruto watched as the Kyuubi stood full tall looking down at him with eyes filled with rage.

"**Do not talk down to me you little human I know full what happens to me should your life be taken." **The Kyuubi paused for a few minutes before speaking once again, **"I will aid you human in return that you do not die until I figure a way out of this seal. Once that happens then you will have my permission to die."**

Naruto looked at the fox and nodded. "In return for you finally agreeing to work with me maybe I can change the layer of the seal to produce a more wilderness look then a sewer." Seeing the Kyuubi nod its head in approval Naruto clasped his hands together and focused his chakra on the seal before seeing the once a sewer morph into what the forbidden forest looked like.

The Kyuubi stretched out before sitting up tall and looking down towards Naruto. Without speaking to him it rose up all of its tails and placed a point on his body with the last tail point placed on his heart. The Kyuubi began to transfer its chakra through its tails while Naruto's slowly began to shine at each end point. After a few minutes the Kyuubi stopped and began to walk into the forest **"our chakra are now on equal frequency, so you should no longer have any trouble with chakra control. I'll be watching you kit to make sure you don't do anything stupid like getting yourself killed." **

Naruto watched the Kyuubi walk away before bowing his head slightly and thanking it. He turned around and began to walk towards the exit of the forest which was shown by an entrance of light. When he walk through the light his eyes opened up back in the human world to show that daylight had come and it was a new day.

"I guess the procedure took all night to do then." Naruto rubbed that back of his head before putting his clothes back on and exiting the cave and running through the woods once again. He could feel more energy flowing through his body and wondered if it was from finally working together with the Kyuubi.

Naruto continued to run for a while until his stomach began to growl from the lack of food. He stopped running and sat down on a tree branch to gain his breathe for a few minutes. "I probably should have brought food with me before I decided to leave the village." Naruto thought about it before laughing to himself and jumping to the ground and began to look around. "Well who would have thought that I would end up just like Sasuke?"

Naruto continued to chuckle to himself until his nose caught a scent and he began to walk towards it with his stomach leading him. He walked for a few minutes till he came upon a camp site with what looked like skewered fish cooking in an open flame. He walked further into the campsite to see a tent put up a little way from the fire which was empty after checking it out.

He walked back to the fire and decided to just sit there and wait for whoever the camp site belonged to. Normally he would have taken the fish, but his past test with Kakashi involving taking things in plain sight and getting trapped had changed his mind ever since.

Naruto waited for a couple of hours and had begun to get bored and would add a piece of wood to the small fire every once in a while. Hearing motion in the bushes Naruto pulled out a kunai just in case Anbu had caught up with him, but slightly lowered his guard when a middle aged man came from behind with what looked like a giant log. The man had to be at least Kakashi's age, but instead of having short gray hair sticking up his was long black spiky hair hanging down. He had on a pair of slacks with a black shirt on that seemed to be stuck to every inch on his body.

The man finally looked up to see Naruto standing there and smiled for a few seconds. "Well looks like I'll have someone join me for dinner before I make it back home." The man brought the log towards the fire before setting it down and taking a seat and grabbing one of the pieces of fish. He motioned for Naruto to take a seat while handing him the other skewer. "Well don't just stand there kid. Here enjoy a meal with an old man like me and tell me why you're out here in the middle of the woods with no form of gear."

Naruto took the fish and sat down next to the man before eating it slowly to make sure this wasn't some kind of trap. He looked towards the old man before saying thanks and beginning his explanation as to how he was where he was now. The man listened while nodding his head and shaking his head at some points of the story as well. "So old man that's why I'm here eating fish with you right now, but can you tell me why a middle-age man like yourself is sitting in the middle of the woods wearing dress clothes?"

The man looked at Naruto before smiling and spoke with a deep voice. "Well I normally dress like this and I was training earlier which resulted in me destroying a tree to have something to sit on. You see I have mastered the arts of kenjutsu and taijutsu and must polish my skills so that I don't get rusty."

Naruto looked around the sight before turning back and asking the question that had popped up in his mind after hearing the old man speak. "Well if that's the case why don't you have a sword with you?"

The man laughed out loud before looking back at Naruto with a look that said he was drawing in old memories. "I first had become a master swordsman of the samurai style and was unbeatable for a long time. One day word had come to me of a red headed man who also used a samurai sword with the blade on the opposite end and was known to be the greatest of all time. I found the man after some time of searching I found the man and challenged him to a duel. The deal was who ever lost would have to give up the way of the sword and never pick up another sword again."

Naruto nodded his head and leaned in to hear more of the story that was being told to him. "So what happen next old man?"

The old laughed again before continuing with the story while waving down at Naruto. "Well we ended up fighting for several days both of us being tired and exhausted but continuing with determination in our eyes. Kind of like the look in your eyes right now kid. Anyway we dashed at each other one more time letting our blades deflect off of each other before we both went in with our strongest technique and his had won."

The man stirred the fire before putting it out and walking over to his tent and breaking it down and packing everything up in what looked like a backpack. "Needless to say I put my sword up and started in the world of taijutsu and had learned to combine the swing of a blade to the motion of my hands." The man had finished packing up and slung his bag on his back before beginning to walk towards the woods, "well it was nice telling my story to a young lad like you. I hope you can find what you're looking for in the future."

Naruto quickly jumped up with an idea that had popped up in his head. It was either fate that this man was here or just pure luck. "My name is Naruto Uzumaki and would you please teach me the ways of taijutsu and kenjutsu?" Naruto had dropped down to his knees and bowed with all the respect he could muster.

The man turned back to look at Naruto bowing and couldn't help but laugh out loud to see a kid that was just like him before walking to the blonde boy and placing a hand on his head. "Alright kid I'll teach you everything I know about fighting and will make you the greatest fighter in the world. Now pick yourself up and follow me back to my home, once there you will begin your training."

Naruto jumped up with joy and followed the man through the woods and walked and talked with the man for days and had learned a lot from the man whose name had come to be Matura. Naruto had asked him what his last name was, but was told that it didn't matter and to look forward to training.

They continued to walk until they had come across what looked like a small hut with a river coming down on the west side of the building (imagine that you're the building, not you looking at the building). Matura walked up to the front sliding door and looked back towards Naruto before grinning and opening it. "Welcome to your new home kid. Hope you're ready to start your training because it begins now."

Naruto looked up to see Matura appear right in front of him before seeing a blur motion and then finding himself looking at the sky and lying on the ground. He lied there for a few seconds until Matura was standing over top of him. "First we'll have to get your body suited to moving fast on its own without the use of chakra, then I'll start teaching you the basics of hand- to-hand combat."

Naruto stood up while brushing himself off before looking back at Matura with determination in his eyes. "Alright then let's do this; I'll learn everything you have to teach me within three years no matter what believe it!"

Matura smirked at Naruto's determination and laughed out loud before walking back to his house and stepping inside for a few minutes. When he came back out he had a shirt, a pair of black pants, and a pair of shoes that covered ones toes instead of a ninja's regular pair of sandals. "Put these on kid and then we'll start your training."

Naruto nodded and changed his clothes and immediately began to regret the decision after his body fell straight to the ground with an enormous weight on his body. He looked up to see Matura laughing at him from the porch of the house before pulling out what looked like a sake bottle and a small cup. "Now on your body right now is at least a hundred thousand pounds. With all this weight I want you to first crawl around the house twenty-five times, then you'll walk it fifty times, then you'll run it a hundred times, but before you can run it you must first crawl it kid. I need you to crawl!"

Naruto looked at the man as if he had become a demon and could hear the nine tail fox laughing on the inside of his mind and could only cry anime tears at the torture he was going through. '_Maybe asking to be trained could go up on the charts as the dumbest thing I have done.'_

Naruto tried to lift his arm up but couldn't even move a single muscle resulting in his arm not moving an inch. He tried to move again but had only managed to strain himself in a failed attempt. He could hear Matura laughing out loud on the porch. "You need to focus Naruto and put your back into it haha."

Naruto cursed him under his breathe, but continued to try only to continuously fail. He looked to see the sun finally beginning to set and could feel the temperature starting to go down. He tried to move harder to avoid being stuck outside for the whole night. He looked up to see Matura grabbing his bottle and cup and stepping back inside the house and turning on a light somewhere in the house.

Naruto looked to see that Matura had no intentions of coming back out making Naruto struggle even fiercer then before and had finally managed to lift one arm. "Finally now let's see if I can get the rest of this body moving." He slowly began to work on moving his legs making little progress with working his body in a crawling motion.

Naruto stayed in the same position for the whole night and was still struggling to move even when the sun came back up. Matura came out of the house in his usual dress attire with what looked like another bottle of sake with a plate of food.

Naruto looked up and smiled happily that his new teacher would bring him food, but frowned in shock when Matura sat down in front of him and began to eat while drinking at the same time. Naruto could only speak a few words which echoed in his head the whole meal, "you monster."

Matura looked at Naruto and chuckled as he continued to eat his meal and watched Naruto continue to struggle with the weights. "Well the way I see it is you have to earn your food around here, so that means if you want to eat you have to at least finish the first part of your exercise." Putting the now empty plate down Matura looked at Naruto before laughing out loud and walking back to the house and entering again.

Naruto cried anime tears before eagerly struggling to move fast and actually begin to crawl or at least try to crawl. This process continued for several days until one night Naruto had begun to fight all the pain in his body and had finally started to crawl. The movement was slow and tiring, but he had managed to crawl to the plate before passing out from the strain.

Matura opened the door slowly and stepped out to the cool air and walked over to Naruto and smiled. "The boy finally managed to move forward huh?" Matura turned towards the woods and waited for a few minutes before a figure walked out of the woods. "Well I was wondering when you was going to come out Toad Sage. Now what could I do for you on this fine night?"

Jiraiya walked forward and looked down towards Naruto then back up to Matura before nodding at him. "Well it's very unlike you to take up an apprentice Matura let alone be willing to bring him to your home. What did the little toad do to make you want to teach him?"

Matura looked back at Naruto before looking back at Jiraiya and chuckling. "I see myself at a younger age when I look at this boy. He has the determination to become something bigger even though his village has betrayed him yet again it would seem."

Jiraiya nodded, "I've spoken to the Hokage already and she believes it would be best for him to stay away from the village for the time being. The bomb trap he set for the Anbu team didn't kill them, but it is still being considered a strike against Konoha." Jiraiya pulled out a bag from his side filled with scrolls and tosses it at Matura who catches it and gives him a questioning look. "These are scrolls with various jutsus for Naruto to try to learn. He will need all the help he can get and I won't be able to be there for him."

Matura nodded bringing the bag over his shoulder, "so basically you're asking me to watch and train the boy but I'm afraid he's already beat you to the asking part. I'll train him to be the strongest warrior in all of the lands. Now what do you plan on doing while this kid trains since he's asked for three years?"

Jiraiya began to walk away with a perverted grin plastered on his face. "I plan on doing what all great men of my kind do at times like this, and that's continuing my research of course." With that Jiraiya left leaving Matura with the scrolls and a passed out Naruto who was now snoring.

Matura looked down at the boy and slowly chuckled before walking back into the house and closing the door behind him. "These three years are going to be quite fascinating indeed."

* * *

Tayuya was resting in her room down from the kid she was sent to capture. She had made it back to Orochimaru who congratulated her on a mission success and left her to rest. After that he made her train with the boy whose hair looked like the end of a duck's ass. She hated every single moment of the training with the kid trying to kill her in every single spar session. It had gotten so bad that he had even managed to clip her with a chidori sending her to medical rest in her room, which is where she was now.

She felt slightly pissed off though at the fact that the Uchiha kid was able to train not only with her, but with Orochimaru as well. In all essence, the former sannin actually spent more time training him than anyone else in the entire facility. She pushed herself up slowly on her elbows and took a deep breath before sitting up completely and wincing at the pain on her side. She began to wonder what the blonde haired kid was doing or if he was still even alive for that matter. She walked up in front of a body mirror and started checking herself out. She couldn't help but admit that she was still slim and in shape, and in all else looked good.

She walked away from the mirror before putting on some clothes slowly and leaving her room for the training grounds. She needed to get stronger and then she would leave this god-for-sake place and make it in the world on her own. "Hopefully I'll only need to stay her for a few years before I leave since that snake ass doesn't seem to care about anything then his new butt buddy."

* * *

It had been a couple of months and Naruto could feel the changes on his body working to his benefit. He was still wearing all of the weighted clothes, but was now able to run, lift, and train without falling to the ground.

He had managed to start crawling after a few more days of attempting. After that though crawling had finally turned into walking and after just a few more days he was running. Naruto was only able to do just the running at first but eventually was able to work out and train within time.

Now he was jump roping with a chopstick in his mouth with a leaf being connected at the end by chakra only. He was learning how to control his chakra in any form of situation and working out with enough weight to crush a man was definitely one way.

Matura looked at Naruto with interest as he was sitting on the porch drinking again. '_I've never seen someone do the weight training while working on chakra control at the same time. Even for him to be working out like this is a miracle alone. His body should not be able to adapt to those weights at the pace that it did.'_ He continued to watch Naruto work out before standing up and stepping down the porch.

"Naruto that's enough training for now," Naruto stopped and walked over to Matura with and energetic jog making Matura laugh. "Now I want you to stand next to me and follow my exact movements."

Naruto stood next to Matura and waited for the movements to follow. After taking a few short breaths, Matura brought both of his arms up with his hands open and fingers connected with his thumbs bent on his palms. Naruto followed through with each step and waited for the next move.

Matura looked at Naruto before twisting his body bringing his right leg to the front while bringing his right hand in front of his chest in a tight fist while bringing his left hand down to his elbow with his palm still open. "This will be the basic stance of fighting that I will teach you. This style involves throwing attacks that pushes the opponent with excessive force away while dealing equal damage. If done right the attacks can range anywhere from minimum damage to a simple death blow. Naruto I want you to know that you will be learning the style of Tenchi Mushin Ryuu."

Naruto nodded his head as he continued to follow through with each strike and pose that he was being shown. If the style would help him defend himself in the future then he would learn it to its fullest ability. "Sensei how will I know if I've dealt a killing blow and will this be the only style of taijutsu that I learn?"

Matura looked at Naruto before doing a combination of blows slow enough so that Naruto could keep up. "If you are willing to learn I will show you the points on the body that are considered vital and how to strike and inflict enough damage to kill. As for your second question the answer is no. I will be teaching you multiple forms of taijutsu so that you will have a full arsenal of techniques at your disposal."

Naruto nodded towards Matura while focusing on the steps for each move. "If I am to become a hunter-nin I'll need to know how to kill even if it is with my bare hands. I'm sure you'll teach me everything you know." He continued each step with equal force before following with step-by-step combinations that he was shown.

Matura continued to instruct while keeping an eye on Naruto to make sure he was doing the moves correctly before showing him several more moves. "Now I want you to practice the moves I showed you a thousand times till it looks like your hands become a blur. Once you've reached that speed no one will be able to stop you my very young student."

Naruto looked at Matura with his eye twitching before going back to practicing the moves more forward. "If my hands have to be a blur why must I practice it a thousand times? Shouldn't I be able to reach that speed somewhere near five hundred?"

Matura started to laugh at Naruto before walking back to the house to get some sleep. "A fighter will not fear a man who has practiced a thousand moves, but will fear the fighter who has practiced one move a thousand times. You see the one move that was practice just once is sloppy, but the one practiced a thousand times is direct and strong."

Naruto looked at Matura irritated before going back to his practices starting with an elbow following up with a palm uppercut before coming to a stop and smirking. "I might have to practice it a thousand times, but that doesn't mean I have to be the only one to practice it now do I?" Looking around he formed a hand sign summoning a hundred clones before stepping to the front of the group.

"Now I want you guys to follow my every movement till we've reached the thousand marks. After that we'll go for then thousand just to make sure we've got it right believe it!" All of the clones cheered before following in step with the original one.

Naruto continued to practice with his clones for several more hours until it had begun to get dark. Dispelling the clones he could feel his body and mind begin to adapt to the new feeling from all his clones practicing. He looked around before throwing out a straight palm seeing it move in a blur before bringing his hand back to his chest and making a fist.

Matura opened the slide door to look down at Naruto before motioning him to follow into the house. Upon entering Naruto looked to see that the house was still the same as usual. It was a two level house with the stairs being connected to the left wall. On the bottom level was a giant living room area with a kitchen and a bathroom on the far back wall. Although Matura had said he had given up the way of the sword, Naruto could see all of the samurai sword racks on either side of the housed with a sword on each rack.

Standing in the middle of the living room Matura motioned for Naruto to sit while he transcended up the stairs. Shortly after leaving he returned dressed completely different with switching from slacks to traditional samurai attire. He took a seat in front of Naruto showing a serious expression while taking a small breath.

"Naruto I've seen you grow in the past few weeks and have been determined to see you grow to everlasting lengths. So now I will begin to show you how to learn the art of the blade. The blade isn't just a tool, but another soul of the user. The blade cannot work without its wielder just as the wielder cannot work without the blade."

Matura pulled out a samurai sword taking the blade from its sheath before slowly rubbing the side on his arm before putting it back in its sheath. He stood back up and left before coming back in the room with the bag that Jiraiya had given him and tossed it to Naruto. "I'm not a ninja so I don't know too much about jutsus, but I do have some scrolls that may be able to help you with that."

Naruto took the bag before looking inside to see several scrolls taking out some and examining them. He looked to see that some revolved around wind techniques while others revolved around sealing techniques and the art behind them. "Thank you sensei, I'm sure I'll be able to figure something out with reading these."

Matura nodded before getting up and walking to his room to get even more sleep. "When the time comes Naruto I'll show you how to make your own sword and maybe we'll do some traveling and I'll teach the lessons of life as well."

Naruto nodded while packing his scrolls and walking to his own room to get some sleep right after he studied some of his scrolls. "That sounds pretty awesome sensei; maybe I'll even be able to try some awesome food while we go."

Matura could only laugh at Naruto from hearing his statement. "Naruto you never cease to amaze me."

* * *

_**Three Years Later**_

Naruto was walking through a forest looking for the next target he was after: Orochimaru. He had blamed Orochimaru for having him leave the village and had planned on killing him. He had even gone through the trouble of killing a few wanted men with Matura to learn the trade of the game.

He had trained with Matura for three years and had finally become a hunter-nin. The first two years he had mastered several different taijutsu forms and had been able to form his own style. What shocked him though was the fact that Matura had taught him a fighting style called the Uzumaki style which involved destroying a human's body from the inside with grapples. Naruto had then found out that he was a part of a clan that was wiped out a long time ago.

He had gone and learned all of his clan's history along with mastering his knowledge on seals with the forming and destruction of them. He had put one whole year in learning the seals just in order to beat Orochimaru and was heading to one of his hidden bases were rumor was he was staying for the time being due to his arms being sealed.

Naruto continued to walk through the forest looking for the base while moving a vine here and there out the way. "Of course the snake freak would be living out in the middle of the forest with nothing but fucking trees around." Naruto stopped and struck a tree splitting it horizontally letting it fall down into several others taking them down as well.

Behind the trees was a round entrance to what looked like a building of some kind. "Well what do you know; I guess hitting stuff does help get the job done." Naruto stepped up to the entrance before smiling to himself and walking inside.

Tayuya was walking around her room wrapped up in a towel with her hair down while she was looking for her clothes. She had trained with the snake bastard for three whole years and she was ready to make a break for it. She had packed all of her stuff up and sealed them away in several scrolls and was now looking for the scroll she had sealed her clothes in.

"Of course I would lose the fucking scroll I sealed my clothes in. Why the fuck would I even seal them the fuck away if I knew I'd take a shower before I left." Tayuya continued to search for her scroll until she heard her door begin to open.

She turned around quickly to see a man standing in her door way. He was wearing black pants with a buttoned white shirt tucked in with a black vest and an orange tie on. He had on a black coat that stopped at his waist with a black hat that looked like something you would see in the western area and a pair of black gloves on that made him looks slightly scary.

Tayuya was slightly shocked at first with the fact that his shirt was clinging to his body which showed off a well-toned chest. He had whisker marks on his face and she couldn't help but fell like she remembered him.

Her mind was racing until she remembered that she was only in a towel and there was a stranger at her door. She quickly looked around her room before reaching for her flute on her dresser only to see a blur appear in front of her with hands holding her wrist.

Naruto had quickly sprang into action after seeing Tayuya reach for her flute which he knew was dangerous for a fact. He didn't mean to walk in on her, but after running down the hall for what felt like forever until he had given up and just started opening doors.

What he wasn't expecting to see was a hot girl in a towel staring at him and he couldn't help but stare back since she was hot. He had thought that for a few seconds till he realized who he was staring at and was about to speak until she took action.

So here he was holding her wrists while she angrily stared at him from under a few locks of hair on her face. "Hey Tayuya it's me Naruto been a long time right?"

Tayuya looked at him for a few seconds with a questioning look, "shithead is that you?" Seeing Naruto nod at the horrible nickname Tayuya had calmed down a little before realizing that she was still in a towel and began to blush to a darker shade of red. "Shithead it's nice to see you again and all, but could you please LET ME THE FUCK GO SO I CAN FUCKING CHANGE!"

Naruto looked down to see that Tayuya was in fact wearing a towel and blushed a little before looking up and seeing the curse mark on the side of her neck. "Hey you have a curse mark just like Sasuke did." Naruto had pulled Tayuya close to him making her struggle to get free from his grasp.

"Let me the fuck to go Naruto before I smash your fucking head in you little shit." Tayuya had continued to struggle in his grip and with the pulling action she was causing had managed to fall backwards on her bed with her capture on top of her. She began to blush even harder realizing the position they were in before trying to struggle even more to get loose.

Naruto looked down at Tayuya laughing at how hard she was trying to get free. She would wiggle around like a worm for a few minutes before stopping and taking in a breath and puffing out her cheeks just to go back to shaking.

He continued to watch her before he pinned both of her wrist with one hand and holding her head still with the other. "Tayuya clam down for a few seconds and just stay still for a second please."

Tayuya had stopped moving and was staring up at Naruto with a mad blush before seeing Naruto lower his head towards hers. She blushed even harder till he moved around towards her neck and examined her curse mark. She could feel her heart beat increase beyond the normal pace and thought she would die if it beat any harder.

Naruto looked at her curse mark studying its design before nodding to himself and taking a small breath before blowing slowly on to her neck feeling her body ark against his and hearing her make a hissing noise. He chuckled to himself before leaning into her mark and biting around the mark and applying chakra.

Tayuya felt her body ark and jump hard at the actions Naruto had done. First he had blown on her neck which made her mind get fuzzy before feeling him bite on her curse mark and sending chakra through her mark.

First she had felt a sharp stabbing pain right before feeling a strong amount of heat and electricity shoot down her body. She couldn't help but admit that she was enjoying the feeling at hand and found herself making a grind motion every few seconds while Naruto was still connected to her neck. Her breathing had started to become hard and she was starting to lose her breath second by second. She was feeling a moist start to form between her legs and was letting out small moans until she felt a huge wave of pleasure hit her making her body ark completely into Naruto stopping at the palm placed on her upper stomach.

Naruto was reforming the seal on Tayuya's neck slowly to make sure that no damage would come to her. He was applying the Kyuubi's chakra along with his own so that he could destroy any trace of Orochimaru's chakra and replace it with his own. It had started off just fine, but he had come across what felt like some form of Orochimaru's life span and had wiped it out instantly which probably caused her some pain since he was attached to her for so long. He continued his procedure holding onto her as her body rose up every once in a while before pulling away and leaning up to look at her laying there.

Tayuya was breathing hard from what she had just gone through. Her body was hot and she could feel the sweat build up on her body as she lay there on her bed. Her eyes had glazed over and the only thing on her mind at the moment was Naruto and the things he could do with a mouth like that. "I don't know what you did to me shithead but could you please leave so I can get changed now."

Naruto continued to look down and chuckled before hearing an explosion not too far away and jumped up running to the door stopping to let a smoke cloud go down the hall. "I'll see you in a little Tayuya, but it looks like I can't do what I came here to do now. I think I'll go see what caused that explosion though and see if I can have a little fun."

Tayuya watched Naruto leave before sitting up and blushing a little to herself. She looked around before snatching a scroll that was beside her on her bed and huffed before unsealing it and putting on her usual clothing only with her shirt being black without the sound symbol. Sealing the scroll up she looked at it before frowning slowly, "and where the fuck were you at before everything transpired earlier?" She slowly packed up all of her scrolls due to Naruto's actions before grabbing her flute and making her way to the sound of the explosion as well. "There is no way I'm letting that piece of ass leave so easily now" Tayuya stopped walking before laughing to herself and running after Naruto, "I think I'm fucking hooked to shithead now."

Naruto stood at the end of the hall looking at three people he didn't expect to see at all while he was out. There stood Kakashi and Sakura at the other entrance with Sasuke and some emo looking kid kneeled away from him in the center.

Everyone looked to see Naruto standing at the other entrance for a few minutes before Sakura spoke up ending the silence. "Naruto where have you been for the past three years, everyone back at the village was worried about you for the longest time. That's okay though cause with you here we can bring Sasuke back with us to the village." Sakura continued to talk until she was cut off from Naruto's laughter making everyone raise an eyebrow.

Naruto stopped laughing wiping away an imaginary tear before looking at the trio slowly and nodding to Kakashi who seemed to be smiling from under his mask. "It's good to see you again Kakashi sensei." Seeing Kakashi through a hand in the air as a greeting Naruto continued to speak in a calm tone. "I've met with Jiraiya sensei while I was training and he has explained everything to me about the village and their plans for me should I go back."

He turned towards Sasuke before turning back to Sakura and frowning upon seeing her gloomy face. "Did you think I wouldn't find out about the village and its secrets that they felt the need to hide from me when I was younger? I may have been gone for three years but my mind has evolved far beyond your comprehension." Naruto stopped talking upon seeing Tayuya standing next to him and smiled before turning back to the people he was facing.

Sasuke turned around from the man on the floor and faced Naruto before smirking at Naruto while grabbing the hilt of his sword. "Hey dobe I'd heard that you had also left the village to get stronger, but I never would have thought you had it in you. So you're not here to try and make me go back to the village huh?" Seeing Naruto shake his head Sasuke continued to speak in a calm tone, "so you won't mind if I kill these guys right?"

Naruto looked at Sasuke before looking back at the other ninjas and shrugged his shoulders. "I don't care what you do with them, I pretty sure they can take care of themselves with no problem." Naruto stood still for a few seconds before seeing Sasuke standing next to him with his hand on his shoulder.

"Are you sure you don't want to try to take me on Naruto?"

Naruto chuckled before looking at Sasuke with a small grin. "The only way you're getting to Konoha with me is in a body bag." Hearing Sakura gasp Naruto looked at her with distaste before speaking towards her. "Do not act like some child who was just told no to having want she wanted. We aren't children anymore and I'm not the same loving Uzumaki that gave in to everybody's demands."

Sasuke smirked to himself before looking back up at Naruto with a small smile on his face. "Well since you say you can kill me let's see it."

Sakura ran towards her two old teammates drawing her hand back to strike. "I won't allow you two to kill each other and I'll make you both come back to the village no matter what."

Both men reacted instantly as Sakura neared Sasuke grabbed the hilt of his sword before seeing Naruto raise both of his arms up to cut the contact between them. Naruto jumped away a few feet seeing Sasuke follow suit and throwing his arms up in a blur and blocking every sword swing Sasuke was throwing at him.

Naruto began to bob and weave his body along while striking at Sasuke's sword before side stepping a vertical cut and spinning around Sasuke to catch a straight punch coming from Sakura. He quickly spun her around before turning around and attacking Sasuke with a straight left jab with his middle knuckle extended.

Sasuke quickly brought his sword cross his chest letting it take the full impact before charging up a chidori with his right hand and attacking Naruto. Naruto quickly formed several one handed hand signs, "wind style: Wind God's Single Strike Jutsu" instantly a whirlwind formed around his right hand allowing him to smack Sasuke's chidori out the way with a well-placed right hook to his hand. "Come on teme if that's the best you've got this fight will be over rather quickly."

Sasuke smirked before throwing a kick towards Naruto and slightly cursing while watching it blocked with a high knee. He quickly took several steps back before running through a few hand signs and taking in a deep breath, "Fire Style: Grand Fireball Jutsu" he quickly blew a giant fireball towards Naruto smirking before seeing Naruto step back and focus before throwing a straight punch at the fire. The vortex that had begun to form around Naruto's arm helped enforce his punch dispelling the fire ball completely.

Naruto turned around to seeing Sakura come at him with a downwards punch before hearing music begin to play and a gust of air hitting her and sending her back towards Kakashi. Tayuya took to Naruto's side before playing some more notes and sending multiple slashes of air towards the group only to see them destroyed by globs of ink. Tayuya began to growl before putting her flute back to her mouth but being stopped by Naruto who was lowering her hands down while looking towards the top of the crater they were in.

At the top were Orochimaru and Kabuto who were staring at Naruto with complete rage before smirking and licking his lips. "Well if it isn't the former team seven and Naruto Uzumaki. I must say I was quite shock to have felt someone tamper with my curse seal, but that matter will be taken care of later."

Naruto chuckled before looking towards Sasuke and then back to Orochimaru with a small grin. "Yes it was quite fun to destroy the seal, but I'm wondering how you can even function with both of your arms being gone that is." Naruto smirked before moving his head to the left to dodge a chakra strike from Kabuto while stepping in and raising his hands in a fast blur.

Everyone gasped at the site that was before them along with hearing several loud snapping sounds and the cries from a screaming Kabuto who was holding his arm. In several seconds Naruto had managed to break Kabuto's arm in several places while standing up close to him. Naruto looked at Orochimaru with a smirk before grabbing a hold of his hat and delivering a well-placed kick to Kabuto's stomach sending him back up the crater right next to Orochimaru. "Tell your sad excuse of a dog to not step in a wolves match unless he can truly handle himself."

Orochimaru chuckled before responding with a wide grin plastered on his face. "If it wasn't for the fact that I can't use my arms you'd be dead boy. No matter I suppose I'll be fighting you eventually though so I hope you can show me some more of that fighting style." Orochimaru looked towards Tayuya before frowning and signaling Sasuke to come making the Uchiha prodigy shunsin next to him in a quick blur. "I hope you keep my former helper great company, since she'll be joining you as well in death."

Naruto watched Tayuya flinch before stepping behind him and glaring up at the snake before speaking her usual foul words. "I hope that fuck up of a boyfriend at your feet gives you all the pleasure you need since you can't use your hands."

Orochimaru looked back with an angry glare before dashing away with Sasuke behind him followed later by a very injured Kabuto. Naruto turned towards Sakura and Kakashi before fixing his hat and chuckling to himself. "Well that was fun don't you think so Kakashi sensei?"

Kakashi stared at Naruto for a few seconds before raising a question towards his former student. "Naruto how did you manage to destroy Kabuto's arm within a few seconds while he was that close to you? It looked like you had simply grabbed him and the next thing I know he's on the ground and you're standing over top of him."

Naruto looked towards Kakashi before laughing out loud and placing a single finger over his mouth. "I'd tell you sensei, but that's a clan secret." Naruto pulled his finger down before looking back towards Tayuya and nodding before looking back at the trio. "I think we'll be heading to the village hidden in the sand to pay my good friend Gaara a visit to see how things are over there. Tell Lady Tsunade and Shizune I said hey and I'll be seeing them just as soon as I finish some business."

Kakashi nodded but watched as Sakura spoke up in a sad tone, "Why can't you and Sasuke just come back to the village so we can be a team like we use to be?" She had begun to start crying feeling a hand placed on her shoulder from Kakashi.

Naruto looked at Sakura before shaking his head and shunsining to the top of the crater with Tayuya behind him. He looked back down before speaking slowly with a serious tone, "I'll return to the village when Sasuke and I have finished our business revolving our clans and you realize that the one in the village he loves isn't you." With that Naruto nodded to Tayuya and the pair shunsinned away leaving a crying Sakura and a somewhat happy Kakashi.

"Well at least they plan on coming back." Kakashi signaled to the other member of team seven known as Sai before pulling out his orange book and reading as he began to walk out of the base. Sakura continued to cry before coming to a complete halt and looking up with a questionable face, "wait Sasuke has a lover in the village?"

Naruto and Tayuya were dashing through the woods heading towards the next location. Tayuya was watching Naruto run since he was in the lead and couldn't help but voice the questions on her mind at the time. "Hey I know that it's supposed to be a secret, but you think you can teach me that fighting style?" Seeing Naruto nodded Tayuya continued with her last question, "and I was also wondering if you could do that biting thing again cause it felt fucking good to tell you the truth?"

Naruto turned back to Tayuya coming to a halt on top of a branch and gave her a fox like grin making the female blush slightly at the smile. "Tayuya I could do a whole lot more to you than just a bite if you want me to."

Tayuya's face had become a red a cherry before she began to stutter and finally ended it with punching Naruto in the gut again and dashing ahead of him. "You f-f-ucking pervert I was just joking."

Naruto laughed as he held his gut before chasing after Tayuya letting her know she was going the wrong way and receiving another punch to his stomach making him fall out of the tree completely and landing on the ground with a loud "Thud". He looked up and chuckled before getting up and going after the flustered red head, yeah he was going to have a lot of fun traveling with her.

* * *

"**Well that is it guys and girls my second Naruto and Tayuya fanfiction based on the ninja world. Now you know how most authors are and I'm just the same, all I need you to do is simply review and tell me what you liked or disliked about it. I try to make the first chapters of my stories long so I hope you enjoy the length. I hope you know I also used several manga references and if you can guess them all you get an imaginary silver bow like the one from A Link to the Past. **

**As for that spoiler alert, if you didn't read the manga up to were Naruto meets his mom then go back and read. To those who have you understand that his mom tells him to find a girl that is like her i.e. Sakura and not a strange girl i.e. Hinata, but I believe that the author makes several girls like his mom i.e. Tayuya being an example, and chose you write about her instead. I don't really fond Sakura that much, and I gave no curtain time to Sai or the other rookies but their time will come. **

**So I hope you readers look forward to the next chapter, so just click that little review button at the bottom. Remember it's okay to flame so long as you aren't flaming another reviewer. I asking for to please not do that or I'll report to top men. **

**This is Razorbit aka OverlordKyo1099 signing off, peace out, and roll the credits….. What do you mean we don't have credits? Well make some and give it to the viewer's then…..hey put the blade down lady…..okay I got to run, but don't forget to review guys I'm out."**


	2. Chapter 2

**What's up everybody who went through the first chapter; this is Razorbit aka OverlordKyo1099 with chapter 2 for 'A Road to a New Beginning'. Now I believe that when you start a Naruto fanfiction you've stated that you're ready to type with the big boys. That being said I must apologize for the bad grammar and punctuation. I can gladly say that English was never my strong point, but I do try to make it seem decent. **

**I want to thank all of those who are following me and actually reviewed the first chapter to let me know what they thought about it. I was just reading some other NaruTayu and ended up having to report someone who left a very nasty review which resulted in the user telling the author to kill himself. I thought that it was pretty fucked up so I reported him, end of story. **

**Now I'm going to continue to play 'The Last Of Us' while you guys read and I wouldn't mind hearing from where you're from and why you chose to read this fanfiction. If it makes you feel better I'm from and live in good old Virginia hothothot. **

**Now without a further to do I present chapter number two. **

In the forest sounds of moaning could be heard from our red headed girl Tayuya. The problem though was that the pants and moans weren't from pleasure like how she would have preferred it, but from exhaustion and pain from sparring with Naruto for several hours while learning her new taijutsu style: Zangan-Ryu style.

The style was just like Naruto's Tenchi Mushin style, but allowing the user to use kicks instead of just using palm strikes. Tayuya stood up looking at Naruto with eyes of hate along with using a choice of foul words that Naruto had never heard before.

Naruto laughed as he walked towards Tayuya "well you have the concept down. Now you just have to continue to practice till you become a master."

"Well it would be much easier if you'd just let me fucking hit you one good time. Then I wouldn't have any problem with learning this stupid fighting style." Tayuya grabbed her bag before following Naruto through the woods to a town that was located right before one would get to the desert.

"Hey shithead how long do you plan on wearing that stupid outfit? That's just as bad as when you were dressed in that ugly orange jump suit."

Naruto looked back at Tayuya before turning around and continuing his walk. "You sound just like my sensei, but I only wore this so that I wouldn't be identified instantly."

Tayuya crossed her arms as she continued to follow Naruto. "Well that didn't fucking work now did it?"

"I suppose it didn't." The pair came up to a hotel that looked fairly decent and comfortable and decided to stay there for the rest of the day. Coming to the front counter the clerk looked up and smiled before standing up and shaking Naruto's hand.

Mr. Uzumaki it's good to see you again. I see you're not with Mr. Matura this time, but don't worry we still have your room in the same condition you left it in." The clerk looked around to see Tayuya and gave Naruto a cheesy smile "I see you have a lady friend with you today. Will she be staying with you as well?"

Naruto nodded at the clerk before taking the key he was offered and walking up the stairs to the second floor where the room was located.

Tayuya walked up belong side Naruto giving him a glare as she followed him into the room. "Why did that clerk have a funny look shithead?"

Naruto looked at Tayuya before shaking his head in laughter and walking to the closet and grabbing some clothing that was hanging up. "I don't know why he was looking funny, but I'm going to take a shower and head out for a few seconds."

Tayuya nodded before sitting on the bed and relaxing her bones while taking a deep breath. She began to think of why she was following the shithead around like she was his lover or something. She listened to the shower running and began to let her mind run wild.

Her thoughts weren't exactly normal due to her hormones running wild, which made her thoughts circle around a certain blonde haired kid. Tayuya looked at the shower for a few seconds before creeping up to the door and placing her air to the door. She began to feel her breath catch and her curse mark pulse before opening the door and stepping in.

The bathroom was beginning to fill with steam while Tayuya stood there in the center of room. She quickly began to undress before walking up to the curtain of the shower and slipping in through the back.

She began to wrap her arms around Naruto sliding her hands up his chest making him turn around and look at her as if she had grown two heads. Naruto was about to question her motives, but Tayuya had quickly wrapped her arms around his head and brought him into a heavy kiss making him begin to relax slowly.

Tayuya could feel the heat on her neck begin to increase as the kiss continued within the shower. She yipped slightly when Naruto picked her up making her wrap her legs around his waist as he placed her on the shower wall. Her body began to get hot while her heart rate increased dramatically. She wasn't sure why she had joined Naruto in the shower or why see had proceeded in her activities, but she was sure she wasn't going to regret.

Tsunade sat at her desk tapping the report that was sitting on her desk from Kakashi on the Sasuke retrieval mission. "So let me get this straight not only did you manage to not bring Sasuke back, but you also ran into Naruto and failed to bring him back as well?"

Kakashi stood in front of Tsunade and shrugged at her question. "What can I say; the boys have gotten powerful within the last three years. I'd figure you'd be glad to know that Naruto and possibly Sasuke plan to come back within time."

Tsunade nodded before searching her desk for her sake. "I am happy, but we could have had them back sooner."

"What do the elders plan to do about this information? With Naruto becoming stronger than before won't they try to assassinate him now?"

Tsunade frowned at the thought of them trying to kill Naruto before shaking her head. "I am the Hokage still, and the final decision of what to do is still mine."

Kakashi nodded "what should we do for the time being?"

"Train and be ready for a fight for when the time comes." Kakashi and Tsunade turned to see Jiraiya standing near the window with a serious expression.

"You guys have to understand that if Naruto and Sasuke come back people will want them killed." Not only have that but the group of criminals that I told you about begun to make their move."

Tsunade looked at Jiraiya before taking another drink and standing up just as Shizune stepped in the room. "Kakashi go inform the others and begin your training. Shizune call Sakura so that we can continue her training as well."

Jiraiya looked before turning back to the window. "I'm going to see if my spy network can find out where Naruto and Sasuke are exactly and I'll keep a close eye on Akatsuki."

_**Inside A Cave Somewhere**_

A group of images were standing in a circle looking towards each other. One of the figures stepped forward before speaking in a calm tone.

"It is time for us to begin our plan of awaking the ten tails." He turned towards two members one which had long hair and the other bending over with a hunch back "I want you two to get the one tail beast from Suna and begin the extraction."

The two nodded before disappearing from view. The leader turned two the rest giving out small orders. "Hidan, Kakuzu, I want you two to go to Kumo and capture the two tails and begin as well. Itachi and Kisame you two shall go and collect the three tails as well. If all goes right you guys should be right in since with the captures."

The rest nodded before also disappearing from view leaving the leader standing by himself before him to disappear.

_**At One of Orochimaru's Bases**_

Orochimaru sat in a chair with multiple bottles of pills to ease the pain in his arms till he could get his new body. He sat for a few seconds before calling out for Kabuto to get everything set up for his body swap.

After watching Kabuto set everything he stood up slowly and walked up to Kabuto. "Kabuto I want you to bring me Sasuke now. He is ready for me to take control and then I'll be able to continue on my quest to learn all of the ninjutsu created in the world."

"Yes my master," Kabuto left from the room with a frown on his face as he went to fetch the Uchiha prodigy.

Once he found Sasuke's room he knocked a few times before opening the door. "Sasuke Lord Orochimaru wants you to come here now."

"Hn" Sasuke grabbed his katana before leaving his room and following Kabuto back to Orochimaru's chamber. He watched Kabuto stop outside of the door letting Sasuke go in alone.

Sasuke looked to see Orochimaru stand up while wheezing before walking slowly to Sasuke. "It's time you offered yourself to me Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke took several steps back holding up his hands "I don't role that way, sorry."

Orochimaru raged at the last Uchiha "not like that, just give me your body already!"

Sasuke frowned at the snake sannin before placing a hand on his katana. "I'm pretty sure I'm not gay, so if you don't mind stop coming towards me please."

Orochimaru stopped walking before smirking and stretching his neck to bite the Uchiha. Sasuke quickly sidestepped the attack drawing his sword and striking down on the sannin's neck. He jumped back as Orochimaru's body turned to mud activating his sharingan and looking around the room for any surprise attack.

He quickly jumped away as a giant snake head came from under him trying to consume him. Sasuke observed the snake to see that it resembled Orochimaru quiet a lot, but the snake looked as if it was dying.

Sasuke activated a chidori around his body just as the snake was about to try to swallow him whole. Once it backed up from Sasuke, he quickly went through a few hand signs before releasing a giant ball of fire.

The Snake avoided the attack only to run head first into another fire ball and burning to ash. In the mist of the ash Orochimaru crawled out before shooting his own blade from his mouth at Sasuke who parried it away.

Sasuke frowned before forming a chidori and raising his hand letting it disappear just as quickly as it had reappeared. He watched as Orochimaru slowly walked towards him extending his neck before launching it at the Uchiha who dodged it at the last second while slicing at the same time letting the figure turn to mud yet again.

Sasuke looked around before raising his hand letting the chidori come back before shooting into the air in a ball like form. Sasuke waited patiently till Orochimaru merged from one of the walls with an angry facial expression.

Sasuke looked at him to with his sharingan noticing that his opponent was living on the last inch of his life. Sasuke shook his head before waving his hand vertically letting the ball of lighting charge and separate into seven swords in the sky.

The Uchiha looked at the snake sannin who did one last smirk before running forward towards the attack. "Lighting style: Seven Sword Dance", quickly all seven blades charged at the sannin piercing him and sending him to the wall letting off a strong electrical surge.

Sasuke looked back before grabbing a scroll that he had noticed on the snake sannin's chair. Picking it up and reading over him dropped it before leaving the room with a strong rage. What he read was very unpredictable, but it changed his motion and now he needed to form a team before going back to where he started: Konoha.

'_Well it would seem that once I go back I'll be able to finally see you again.'_ Sasuke walked out of the compound heading towards another where he would gather the three needed for his new mission. Slowly pulling out a photo from his tool pouch he stared at it with a small smile before putting it away.

'_Hinata, I'm coming back.'_

"I just don't understand why we have to go to Suna to see your old friend. Orochimaru is probably taking over the Uchiha fag's body as we speak, but here we are walking through a desert." Tayuya was fuming while kicking sand in every direction making Naruto laugh.

"I'm not after Orochimaru at this time, but I do need to see my friend about a bounty on a ninja in the bingo book. The spy network I use told me that he would be heading to Suna and that I could catch him head on if I moved early."

Tayuya grumbled while continuing to follow Naruto who had changed his entire dress appeal to his real ninja gear. He was wearing a long sleeve black shirt with a pair of black pants and black combat sandals. He had a black cloth that was around his waist that went down to his feet.

Naruto looked back at Tayuya who continued to kick sand before turning around and looking into the horizon to see if there were any signs to show that the village was near. They continued to walk till Naruto saw what looked like a figure that was walking ahead of them as well.

"Excuse me, but would you happen to be going to Suna?" Naruto voiced out to the figure that had turned around upon to hearing the question that was voiced. "If so could you tell us how far we are from making it there?"

Naruto continued to walk forward before getting a good look at the figure and stopping while stopping Tayuya from continuing making her look up from her kicking frenzy. "Who the hell is that standing in the middle of desert in a hooded cloak?"

"I don't know, but I don't think the person is part of Akatsuki since the cloak doesn't have any red clouds on it. We'll walk forward a few paces to see what their next action will be and plan from there."

"And if he decides to try to fight us?" Tayuya looked at Naruto with a questionable look.

"Then we kill the person and continue with our day like we never saw him." Just as Naruto had stated the plan the figure started walking towards them before pulling out a red broad sword that had a chain on the end connecting to the end of the hilt.

Naruto looked back at Tayuya frowning "see what I mean; now we get to kill him and continue on with our life like nothing happened." Naruto turned around before charging forward going through a few hand signs and taking a large breath, Wind Style: Giant Air Bullet.

Instantly Naruto blew out a giant air blast before making several more hand signs while taking in another breath and blowing out several more air bullets. He turned around to Tayuya and nodded who then ran to the far side of Naruto while he focused back to his opponent.

The figure looked at the air bullets coming before raising his left hand up and focusing chakra forming an orange light before waving his arm in front of him releasing multiple balls of light that seemed to stop each air bullet as more orbs struck each bullet.

Naruto frowned before pulling up his left sleeve that show several different kanji seals in square boxes on his arm with a solid black line separating them into different columns. Naruto placed two fingers to two of the symbols applying chakra making the symbol glow making them float of his arm and produce a red like mist.

Instantly the mist turned into two katanas each looking different. One had a solid red blade with the handle being red as well, while the other blade's was silver with a black handle. Naruto grabbed both blades crossing his arms and charging towards the figure that began to raise their sword as well.

Naruto stepped in with a swiping motion while the figure came down with a vertical slash letting the blades connect before stepping back from each other. Naruto frowned before stepping forward while slashing at the figure who was parrying each attack.

Naruto came in with several more strikes that were blocked before spinning around backwards and bringing his red katana up to block a slash that would have split him in half if he wasn't careful. Naruto looked at the figure before hearing them let out a small chuckle making Naruto mad before pushing the man away with a kick.

Naruto then pumped chakra into his swords making each sword act different. When he was first taught how to make swords the first thing he did was begin to make elemental weaponry that would give him an edge in battle.

The first one he made was the red katana which was made with two different stones that not only allowed him to make the blade, but produce fire when chakra was applied. The second katana was made with four different stones that allowed him to combine wind and electricity with the making of the blade.

While Naruto was still training he had continued to make weapons and was stuck with figuring out where to put them while traveling. He came up with the idea to seal all of the swords with different kanji symbols on his arm. It wasn't complicated to create the symbols, but the pain from putting it on hurt like hell.

Naruto quickly applied chakra to his red katana before making a slashing motion sending a blade of fire towards the figure that slashed down cutting the fire blade in half. Naruto quickly charged forward slashing at the figure that continued to parry till both jumped back.

The figure looked up before speaking in a masculine voice while removing his hood. "I see the nine tail fox was placed in a strong holder. Now if you don't mind me asking, would you be willing to come with me to Suna to take care the Akatsuki members that are probably there?"

Naruto looked at the man before looking to Tayuya who was now behind the man with her flute drawn to give backup. She had a strong look of concern on her face looking at Naruto with a 'I don't know what to say' look.

"Why should I go with you, and how do you know about Akatsuki?" The minute Naruto asked the question he was answered with the sound of an explosion that didn't sound too far away and looked back at the man that quickly put his hood on and took off to the sound.

Naruto looked at Tayuya before nodding and sealing his swords back into his arm before taking off after the man with Tayuya following behind. "I don't know who this guy is or why he's after Akatsuki, but we have to get to Gaara in time."

"I know how you feel right now, but what are we going to do about this guy. He came out of the blue and even though he's after Akatsuki, we don't know the first thing about him. How do we know he won't try to capture you and Gaara for his own plan?"

Naruto shrugged as they made it to the gates looking at all of the dead shinobi who were lying at the entrance of the gate. The group charged through just in time to run into a hunched back man and another man on what looked like a clay bird.

Naruto noticed that the two men had on the standard Akatsuki cloak and the one with the cloak was standing over a figure that looked like he had just lost. Naruto then saw that the one on the bird had a figure in its claws.

Naruto quickly applied chakra to his legs before jumping full force at the man on the bird and grabbing his face with his left hand and launching the man straight to the ground. Naruto landed in between the Akatsuki members with his eyes in red slits.

"I won't you guys take away Gaara. Now which one of you wants to die first?" Naruto quickly went through several hand signs before clapping his hands together and blowing wind onto his hands, Wind Style: Double Force Air Palm."

Naruto quickly twisted his palms before through his arms out and sending a giant gust of wind at the hunched member and the blonde haired member who had finally started to rise sending the blonde flying away while the hunched one stayed completely still.

Tayuya quickly took to the roof of one of the buildings before pulling her flute out and playing a sad melody. Instantly three ogres showed up each looking different and having a different weapon before another melody was played sending them towards the one Akatsuki member who still had not moved.

The hunched back member quickly dodged the Ogres while looking over to see if his partner was okay. "See Deidara this is why I said we didn't have time for you to stay and play around. Now not only do we have to make sure that we get the one tails out, but we have to fight the nine tails and his friends."

Deidara stood up from the wind blast before getting some clay from his tool pouch letting the mouths on his hand begin to chew the clay and prepare it with enough chakra to make it explode. "I know what you mean Sasori, but art takes time and mine is an explosion."

Sasori looked at Deidara shaking his head as he continued to dodge several attacks aimed for his head before feeling a strong killing intent and jumping away from a sword slice from a hooded figure. "Well who in the world might you be?"

The man looked at Sasori before walking slowly to him and hand applying chakra to his sword bringing a strong red glow to it. "It does not matter who we are, but our plans and how we plan to accomplish them. No one ever cared who I was till I put the hood on anyway."

Sasori was distracted just enough for the ogres to attack him from three different angles sending up a huge cloud of dust as a figure jumped out of it. There stood a man with short red hair and was still wearing the Akatsuki cloak.

Sasori quickly pulled out a scroll before releasing a puppet with long black hair in a black cloak. "Now I will show you the true art of puppets."

Naruto was slashing at all of the clay birds that where sent at him with his silver katana. It was common sense to know that lighting cancelled out earth like jutsus, so his lighting based sword was getting the job done quite well.

Deidara was getting pissed at the fact that his birds were being cut before their explosion could even go off. "Now why don't you be a good useless fox and just let my bombs kill you hm. After all you'll just be following the fate of the one tail over there."

Instantly Deidara had remembered that he was taken off of his bird meaning that no one was watching over the first tail. He quickly made another bird bomb and flew away just in time to dodge a giant sand hand that tried to grab him.

Naruto sealed his sword away as Gaara walked slowly next to him holding his head in pain. "Sorry to have met you again under these circumstances Naruto, but it is good to see you again."

Naruto nodded before laughing and going through a few hand signs. "It's okay Gaara, I'm just glad to know that I was able to make it in time before they could have done anything to you. Now shall we finish what they started?"

Tayuya was cursing up a storm due to the position she was in. Once Sasori had summoned the black haired puppet it had immediately dispelled her summoning and was now shooting out needles that she assumed was traced with poison.

The second reason she was cursing was due to the fact that she had no jutsus that would be able to help her due to knowing none. Tayuya quickly started playing powerful notes in her flute sending out a pinkish purple force blast knocking away several needles that were coming towards her.

The man she had met earlier was slashing at the needles and amazingly knocking them away without a single one touching him. The man was proceeding forward before jumping away from what looked like black sand that came from below him.

"That is the third Kazekage's iron sand which is much stronger and denser than your average sand." Sasori moved his fingers making the puppet form two giant pyramids of iron sand and launching them at his opponent.

Tayuya quickly played a few sad notes summoning a larger ogre who tried to catch the pyramid only to be dispelled instantly giving Tayuya only a split second to jump away. She looked over to the hooded man who had made the same chakra aura around his sword before slashing down on the sand splitting it in half.

Sasori stared at the man in surprise before making his puppet shoot out more needles towards the hooded man while having it send iron sand attacks towards Tayuya who was barely dodging them. "I'll finish you two off here and now so that you don't become a bother."

Tayuya was playing notes as fast as possible blasting away some of the sand attacks while jumping away from others. If this continued she would eventually run out of chakra or be crushed by the sand that didn't seem to stop coming.

Naruto was running towards Deidara while moving from side to side allowing waves of regular sand to go past him attacking Deidara who was blowing away the sand with small clay bombs. Naruto went through a few hand signs while channeling a lot of chakra in his entire body, Ninja Art: Heaven's Release.

Naruto dashed forward instantly disappearing from view punching a shocked Deidara who was several feet away before grabbing both of his wrists and delivering a powerful kick to his chest sending him flying away.

Naruto disappeared again just to reappear right below Deidara sending up a huge wave of sand in the air from where he had run. Deidara looked down just in time to see Naruto before taking a strong punch sending him flying straight to Gaara.

Gaara quickly brought up a wall of sand to grab Deidara before stepping to the side just in time to see Deidara blast through the wall of sand and continue flying towards his partner. Naruto appeared next to Gaara with blue like fog showing itself around his body before disappearing.

"What was that technique that you just did Naruto? I've seen people moving fast from using chakra, but I've never seen anyone move that fast from doing it." Gaara continue to watch Deidara fly past his partner's fight and out of the gate.

Naruto looked at Gaara before smiling at his handy work. "This is a jutsu I created where the user must channel all of their chakra before releasing it within their entire body. If done right the chakra will act like an adrenaline pump making the muscles in the body work faster than before."

Gaara looked at Naruto with shock at the fact that the Uzumaki could create a jutsu like that, "does it have any negative affects after use?"

"Yeah it does, you have to leave at least some of your chakra to shield your heart or it'll make it explode. If you use all of it then there is nothing shielding the heart from the huge burst of chakra that will follow. The heart will start to absorb the chakra to fast and simply explode."

Gaara nodded before walking towards Sasori stopping at a body that was lying in the sand and taking a knee next to the figure. Gaara noticed that it was his brother Kankuro who was breathing very heavy, but was still knocked out. "Don't worry brother, this will all be over shortly."

Tayuya was definitely not in the best position for the day. She had somehow managed to continue to dodge all of the iron sand attacks until the puppet had shot out a ball that instantly released what looked like a thousand needles.

She had managed to blow some of them away, but one had managed to pierce her thigh and she instantly dropped to the ground losing all of the feeling in her body. "What the fuck did you do to me you fucking faggot?"

Sasori smirked before making his puppet summon all of its sand and morphing it into a giant cube. "That is a poison that I created that paralyzes the body before making the victim pass out. I created the poison so that if my opponent somehow managed to escape they'd still die since there is no cure."

At that moment Deidara crashed through Sasori's puppet destroying it and flying out of the village before crashing in the sand. "What the hell was that?" Sasori turned around to see the one tail kneeling next to the puppet user who lost quickly.

He searched around before ducking a punch aimed at his face and jumping away just in time to avoid a knee. Sasori looked to see the nine tails standing there before ducking a sword swipe from behind and jumping to the gate of the village and pulling out two scrolls.

"Deidara if you can hear me we need to retreat right now before we end up dead. The nine tail holder was not supposed to be here and has put our plans on hold. I'll try to buy us some time till you can form one of your birds."

Deidara slowly started to stand from the hard impact he took before taking a lot of his clay and letting his hands chew it. Sasori quickly summoned a hundred puppets at one time and were sending them at his opponents till his pick up arrived.

Naruto deactivated his jutsu summoning his twin swords jumping over Tayuya slashing away any of the puppets to protect her while the hooded man seemed to want to charge forward while slashing away any that was in his path.

Gaara walked up alongside Naruto closing his fist constantly making the sand below some of the puppets explode destroying them as well. "Naruto we have to finish them off before they have the chance to escape."

"I know but I'm not leaving Tayuya's side till I know she's okay and we can't even get to them with all of these puppets constantly charging at us." Naruto looked down to see that Tayuya had passed out and was now building up a line of sweat.

Sasori continued to send in the puppets to attack before jumping away from the hooded man and landing on the bird Deidara had created right on time. "It's about time you finished; I had just run out of puppets."

"Whatever Sasori you didn't have to fight the supped up nine tails now did you. Either way we have to report this to Pein as a mission failure. It would seem that the one tail has gained powerful allies to fight with hm."

Deidara grabbed the rest of his clay creating a large statue before launching it at the gate to help them escape from any procurers. Gaara quickly summoned all of the sand he could to cover the statue before it exploded sending the group flying back into the village from the force.

Naruto and Gaara stood up slowly before turning to the hooded man who had started laughing at the day's events. "It would seem that my targets have gotten away. No matter I'll just chase them down and finish them off."

The man looked at the jinjuriki before laughing and beginning his walk outside of the village. Naruto quickly ran behind him stopping outside of the gate and yelling at the man. "Hey what's your name and why are you after Akatsuki?"

The man turned around before removing his head to show his red hair that came down to his neck with his ear being pierced with red stones. "My name is Genesis and we're after Akatsuki to stop them from bringing this world peace. My group does not choose to find peace for this world, but to end it."

Genesis turned back around before running off into the desert slowly disappearing from sight. Naruto watched him run before running back to Tayuya's side picking her up bridal style and walking next to Gaara.

"We have to get her and your brother medical support now! Send a messenger hawk to Konoha requesting Lady Tsunade to send a healer and report what has happened here."

"Naruto if I report what has happened; you do know they'll try to take you back to Konoha right? Are you sure you want to risk the chance of that happening?"

"Yes I do, but I'm going to abandon my partner just so I don't have to return to a village that tried to make me its prisoner." Naruto continued to walk to the medical center with Gaara walking next to him with Kankuro on a bed of sand.

Tsunade was looking at the message she had received from their ally Suna a few hours ago and was slowly worried. Akatsuki had attacked them and Naruto had managed to show up just in time to save the Kazekage in time. Now he was requesting her medical expertise to remove and cure the poison that was injected into his brother and Naruto's female partner.

Tsunade began to rub her eyebrows before setting the paper down and summoning her assistant Shizune into the office. "I want you to summon Kakashi's team and Might Guy's team for a mission. This will be marked as an A ranked mission and I'll need them to act as fast as possible."

"Yes Lady Tsunade" Shizune quickly left the room for several minutes allowing Tsunade to get one drink of sake in before returning with all of the ninja she required. There in the room was Kakashi, Sakura, Guy, Tenten, Lee, and Neji all ready to deport on their mission.

Tsunade looked at them all before nodding, "okay it appears that Suna was attacked by Akatsuki and managed to fight off its attackers with the aid of Uzumaki Naruto." Seeing everyone's shocked expression she decided to continue, "I want you guys to pick up the Kazekage's sister and take her back to Suna. The Kazekage has also requested a medical healer to remove and cure a poison that was used during the battle."

Kakashi raised his hand to speak after hearing some of the mission briefing "if they managed to fight off the attackers then why are we bringing Guy's team along? I'm pretty sure that Sakura and I could handle everything just fine."

"I agree Lady Tsunade why are they coming along if Suna only needs medical assistance?" Sakura had been thinking the same question since none of it made sense to her.

"I'm sending team Guy to bring back Naruto Uzumaki and if need be, by force. If Akatsuki is attacking the Jinjuriki then I want Naruto to be safely behind Konoha walls and not in the open to be ambushed."

"We wouldn't have to worry about Naruto being gone if the council hadn't tried to have his chakra sealed after taking away his ninja rank." Neji had spoken on the topic since word had spread after the first year of Naruto's absence as to why he left.

Once the word had leaked that the council was trying to make Naruto a prisoner of Konoha, citizens had started to see things in a different way. Some favored what the council was trying to do while some saw it as an evil deed. Needless to say half of the village had indeed missed the unpredictable ninja and were cursing the council for its deed.

"I know Neji, but now there is a chance to bring him back again and I don't want to pass up the chance of this happening. So I want team Guy to go and persuade Naruto to come back home, and Kakashi you and Sakura will give support. Now get going guys time is wasting."

Everyone in the room said "Hai" before shunsining out of the room leaving Tsunade with a worried Shizune by her side. "What if he decides that he doesn't want to come back my Lady? Will Guy's team be able to persuade him to coming back?"

Tsunade looked at Shizune with a sad face before turning away to look out of the window. "I don't know Shizune, one can only hope so."

Out in the middle of Kumo you could see the area was destroyed completely from what looked like a long battle. There stood three figures each wearing long black cloaks with hoods on casting a shadow over their faces.

Yugito looked around at all of the damage that was done in the underground room she had ran away to in order to fight the Akatsuki members that were after her. She gripped her arm in pain from the damage she had taken and would have lost if it wasn't for the three figures that had showed up out of the blue.

Leaning on the wall with his feet stretched out was one Akatsuki member who had used some jutsu that allowed him to have five hearts and use them as weapons. He was defeated by one of the figures that seemed to have an infinite number of spears that were solid white with the blade being forged in a fancy design. Around them were the five hearts each with several spears piercing their wired body while the Akatsuki member seemed to have several in chest cavity.

The other Akatsuki member was the only one standing, but was missing one arm after another figure had cut it off with one swipe from his samurai sword that was attached to his side. The man was a few yards away, but it looked like he had just cut the air only for the Akatsuki member's arm to be sliced off.

Now the silver headed foe was using only one arm and was trying to fight the other hooded figure slashing at him with his scythe only to be bounced back as soon as his scythe connected to the figure. The figure just stood there turning to the samurai who simply nodded.

After that the wide hooded figure walked forward grabbing the scythe in mid swing pulling it away from the Akatsuki member before kicking him in the gut making him double over before grabbing his cloak from behind and picking him up follow by slamming him down on one knee.

"If this is all that those S ranked criminals have, we'll be done with them in no time." The hooded figure had a male's voice and was now standing the Akatsuki member up before delivering a series of blows before releasing a spin kick knocking the foe back to the ground.

Yuugito watched as the beating continued before seeing the wide figure deliver a powerful kick to the Akatsuki's leg making a snap noise followed by the man yelling in pain. The hooded man then removed his cloak to reveal a muscular man with a shaved head and a dragon tattoo on his back.

The man then pulled out a bronze ball from his pocket before his whole body was turned into bronze as well. The man picked up the Akatsuki member setting him on his knees before grabbing his head gently with both hands.

"Who are you guys and how did you know we'd be here?" The Akatsuki member looked at the man while spitting up blood from his mouth looking for a way to escape since his partner had died.

"It does not matter who we are, but our plans and how we plan to accomplish them now." The man began to apply pressure to his foe's head that only seemed to ignore it.

"So what's your plan now that you've stopped us from taking the two tailed cat over there." The Akatsuki member pointed towards Yuugito who was still holding her arm while the other two figures stood in front of her with their backs facing her as if she wasn't a threat.

"Well first we're going to offer her a chance to join us to escape from all of the hatred in the world and help us end it."

"That's the dumbest thing I've ever heard of. You guys want to have the tail beast help you when she can't even defend herself." The Akatsuki member began to laugh historical before feeling the pressure increase on his head.

"Then we're going to leave this building with no survivors." At that point the man gripped his foes head before pushing down and twisting ripping off the Akatsuki member's head. What freaked everyone out though was the fact the head was still laughing before the man soccer kicked it away.

The hooded samurai walked up to the body before pulling off the rings from the defeated foes that didn't even last long. "Now then Yuugito I'm offering you a chance to join us or follow the fate like the silver haired guy. If you join us you'll be able to live happily while never having to face hate for what you are."

Yugito looked at the figures before scanning the room's damage again before nodding slowly. "I'll join you guys then, since it would seem that even though I was attacked no one showed up."

The hooded man nodded walking up to her and placing a hand on her good shoulder before walking past her with the others following soot leaving her standing there watching them walk away before she began to walk behind them.

The hooded samurai walked down the hall looking down at the rings that he collected. "Now all we need are the rest of the rings and we can go into phase two of our plans. Huugo I want you to go to Konoha and see if you can get the one called Naruto to join us as well, it would seem that he too has received hatred from those who don't understand."

The bronzed man who seemed to be Huugo nodded before letting his skin go back to normal as he put his cloak back on and walking down a separate hallway. Yugito could only wonder what this Naruto kid looked like since he too had went through hate as she did in her own village.

**Okay so here is chapter two of "A Road to a New Beginning". I hope you guys and girls enjoyed the reading as much as I enjoyed typing it even with the bad grammar and punctuation. I tried to keep the chapter short while adding more dialogue then I normally would use. **

**Now I know you're probably wondering 'Hey Razorbit why did you do the seen at the beginning and not finish it as a real lemon?' Well the answer is simple, the rules state that lemons can get you banned, but I've notice some authors who put them in anyway. I'm wondering if anyone can PM me what I'm allowed to get away with and not get away with. If you could do that you'd be helping me a tons so thank you.**

**Also I want to say that I do own the jutsus that Naruto is using and will be giving him even more techniques to show off as he continued, and if you want to use them go ahead just give me the credit for creating them and we'll be good. If you've also notice how I kind of switched the timing of Gaara being attacked and them meeting Sasuke, well I did that on purpose. I just feel that they should have found Sasuke first and it helps with how I'm aiming my story so far. **

**Some people were wondering who Sasuke's lover was back at Konoha so I decided to make it Hinata since she was the only one who didn't have a crush on him in the anime and manga. With knowing that it's pretty easy to have them love each other in secret. Also this romance will have Sakura act different after finding out who the woman is. **

**Now I'm probably rushing this story with what I'm doing, but it feels right to me so it's going to happen. I also added a poll for Naruto's other lover since one of the communities I was placed in has Naruto being loved by more than one woman. THIS DOES NOT MEAN HE WILL HAVE A HAREM, just two girls is all I'm allowing. So if you have the time, please vote or I won't know what to do in the later chapters. **

**I'm also adding a third group who has different plans for the ninja world and Akatsuki. In the end it'll be the new group versus Akatsuki versus Naruto and his friends. Also I might have added the beginning to soon, but it's needed to explain the curse mark on Tayuya so ha!**

**If you noticed my other fanfiction based on modern time well that was a joke that I typed up just for fun since it was on my mind at the time. I'm not sure if I'm going to finish it, but I am willing to type any request that you guys might have so hit me up with them, I'm down for anything that isn't a yaoi haha. **

**So remember to review and tell me what you think. It's okay to flame so long as you're not flaming other reviewers. Everyone is allowed to feel any kind of way and is allowed to review it, so long as it isn't telling the author to die. **

**With that I must say my farewells to you fans who are truly important to us authors. **

**See you next time on an all new episode of Gundam, so get ready, set, And GO! …wait wrong show sorry bout that.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Well everybody this is Razorbit aka Overlordkyo1099 and I'm happy to announce that I have finally made a fanfiction that has over 100 favorites! Now I'm looking at the poll which will be open for another month to let you guys and girls choose Naruto's other woman.**

**Besides all of that lovey-dovey mess, I'm wondering if my viewers are enjoying the story so far or if there is enough story in each chapter. Truth be told I want to make all the chapters longer than what they are, but I know that some people don't enjoy reading really long chapters. **

**With that being said this will probably be a longish chapter with a little twist. I know people are probably going to flame me with what I've typed below, but everything I do is for a reason since I am the author and you doods and doodettes are the viewers. **

**Speaking of which can anyone tell me the difference of a viewer and a visitor because my first chapter is doing way better than the second, but anyway lets continue with the story and action!**

* * *

Naruto stood beside Gaara inside of the medical wing looking down at Tayuya and Kankuro. Both were waiting to see if Konoha would be able to aid them in their recovery, or be completely useless resulting in the death of two.

Naruto began to worry as Tayuya and Kankuro began to take shallower breathes. He glanced at Gaara who continued to stay calm. Seeing that his old friend was still calm he decided to calm down himself before sitting down in a chair next to Tayuya.

It had already been two days since the attack and the medical unit in Suna had already done the best that they could. Now Naruto just had to wait for whoever Lady Tsunade sent to help them to arrive. Naruto steadied his breath before escaping to his mental forest to speak to the Kyuubi.

Naruto opened his eyes to see that he was now standing in the middle of a forest. Walking forward Naruto made his way through the trees till he came to a huge opening. In the center of the cleared area was the nine tailed fox that seemed to be resting him.

"Hey Kyuubi I've come to see you. I haven't heard from you in a while, and I must seek your guidance and knowledge yet again."

"**What is it that I can do for you Naruto?" **Opening his eyes and leaning up the Kyuubi looked down at Naruto. **"What kind of knowledge is it that you seek from me?"**

"I need to know first why Tayuya has clung to me in a more affectionate way, and I must ask if you know anything about poisons."

"**Well the answer to your first question is that when you infused my chakra within her, it changed her curse seal completely. She will always come to you thanks to my chakra being within her. You two will have a connection almost like that of mates." **

"Okay then, but if that is the case doesn't that mean that she's connected to you more so than me? I'm not saying that I hate the attention that I get from her, but I don't want another form of fake love in my life either."

"**Do not worry kit. If she didn't have any feelings for you then she would only protect you instead of actually loving you. Know as to the second question I honestly say that I have no knowledge on the topic of poison." **

Naruto looked shocked at the fox for a few seconds. "Don't tell me that the all mighty and powerful fox can do just about anything, but help out someone poisoned that wasn't his host."

"**Look here brat you came to me with questions and I answered, so show some respect. Now you're just going to have to wait for aid to arrive and help and then figure out how to escape later." **

Naruto nodded and was about to speak before he heard some commotion realizing something was happening in the outside world. "Alright fox I'll speak with you later."

Naruto closed his eyes before opening them and raising his eyebrows at what he was looking at. In front of him was Sakura Haruno blocking some punches that were thrown from an elderly woman who seemed more interested in his former sensei.

Naruto turned to look at Gaara who was also looking at the transaction with a more slight interest. Naruto turned back to his old team before coughing and getting everyone's attention. "Now I don't know what's going on nor do I care, but could we get down to the healing of our friends now."

Sakura turned to Naruto before glaring at him. "Why should I even bother helping a traitor like you? I can understand helping Gaara out since it's his brother, but are a different story."

"I'm asking as the Kazekage for you to help Naruto's friend since they did help save my life and the lives within the village." Sakura turned to see Gaara speaking up for Naruto, which only resulted in her getting mad.

"That still isn't enough to make me help a traitor Gaara. I know he may have helped you since you guys have a strong bond, but he destroyed his bond with everyone in Konoha." Sakura went back to glaring at Naruto who only shook his head.

"Do you think I really had a choice in that matter Sakura? If it wasn't for my failure during the Sasuke retrieval mission then I wouldn't be here. Now I'm asking you to heal my comrade please."

"What makes you think that I'll help you heal her? Why should I help you after you broke the promise that you made to me?" Sakura looked at Naruto with tears in her eyes before wiping them away with her hand. "Answer me Naruto, why won't you tell me about Sasuke's lover?"

Naruto shook his head before speaking in a calm tone. "You still manage to bring your pathetic love life into a situation that requires serious attention. First, I never broke my promise. Sasuke will be coming back within good time. Second, I need that girl on the table alive so she can help me. Finally, if you don't heal her and she dies then I'll kill every single person from Konoha in this village." Naruto turned to Kakashi adding in several more words that made him worry. "That also goes for the four that are outside now."

Naruto turned back to Sakura before moving his head to the two tables that held his closet friend's brother and his fiery red-head friend. Sakura glanced at the table before hanging her head in defeat and moving over to look at her patients.

Kakashi looked at the transaction that had just happened before frowning under his mask. '_Even after seeing Sakura, Naruto has managed to show a strong level of maturity that Sakura is lacking in right now.' _Looking at Naruto Kakashi stepped outside for a few minutes before coming back with the other four ninja that tagged along.

Naruto looked at the new faces in front of him with a frown. "Of course Konoha would send in their green beast and Kami's Gentle Fist in as back up." Naruto looked at the two men in green spandex Might Guy and Rock Lee before looking at the other two people who were with them. "I see Tsunade also sent Neji and Tenten as well. I must be missed truly for her to send such strong muscle."

Might Guy had stepped forward after hearing his secret code name as one of Kami's fist looking at Naruto with a serious face. "I understand that some things happened that made you leave, but what you are doing is most unyouthful Kami's Demon Fist."

"Well who would have thought that word would travel so fast. I didn't know you had gained information on my new title in the world of taijutsu. I heard rumor that Lee is to be named as Kami's Drunken Fist, is that true?"

Lee stepped forward with flames in his eyes before speaking in a loud tone. "Yosh Naruto it is true that I am gaining that name, but I did not know that you participated in taijutsu as well. We must spar one day to see whose style is truly most youthful yes!"

Naruto laughed at Lee's excitement on them fighting before running his hand through his hair. "So I take it that you four are here to bring me back to Konoha right?" Seeing them nod Naruto continued, "fine then, I shall go with you once Tayuya can walk and join us."

"I don't believe that you will come with us so easily Naruto Uzumaki. Why are you acting so willing after three years of not being seen from any form of Konoha ninja till now?" Neji voiced his question looking at Naruto with concern.

"All I can tell you is that I will come back willing only if my partner can come along with me. If it is impossible then I'll have to go back with plan one which I'm sure nobody wants right?" Naruto looked at everyone who seemed to not trust his proposal.

"I agree with Neji. I can't see you coming along with us so willingly without some form of force being used, but if you are coming in easily then I vote we just go with it." Tenten stood watching Naruto for any change in his body only to see that he hadn't changed any of his expressions.

"All I can say Tenten is that if I go with you on these conditions, then Sakura will have no choice but to heal Tayuya completely and not let her die on me." Everyone glanced at the pink haired girl who was now going through some herbs with the old woman whose name had come up to be Chiro.

At that moment the door had busted open to show a worried Temari who instantly ran to her younger brother Gaara and hugging him. After stepping back for a few seconds she looked to see Naruto standing there and hugged him as well while thanking him for saving Gaara.

Naruto gently pushed her back while looking at her with eyes of care. "I'm glad to see that you are doing okay Temari-chan, but we're in the middle of a very serious conversation now."

Temari blushed at the suffix that Naruto used before looking around to see that the retrieval team that Tsunade had sent was in the room as well. Temari excused herself before walking over to her sick brother's side.

Naruto walked over to Tayuya's table while looking down at her with caring eyes. He let a small smile escape before letting it disappear just as fast as it came. Turning back to his old friends he continued with his proposal.

"Now I need to know what you guys are going to do. Are we going to leave in one piece or are bodies going to have to roll in here today?" Naruto crossed his arms as everyone looked to see that he was dead serious.

Guy looked at his team before nodding to Naruto who sat down next to Tayuya as Sakura began to work on her next much to her demise. "Good, now tell me what has happened in Konoha while I've been away for three years.

Sasuke was walking through Orochimaru's fifteenth base looking for the three people that would be able to help him with his two missions. The first mission would be to kill Itachi like he had originally planned. The second mission though would be to infiltrate Konoha which he had already figured out how to do that.

He turned around a corner before pulling his sword out and making a swiping motion. Half way down the hall he heard a body fall and hit the cold stone floor. He had killed Orochimaru's entire curse marked slaves to make sure that he would never come back.

He turned around another corner cursing as it seemed that he was in yet another long ass hallway that never seemed to end. He walked a few more feet before taking a small jump back as a body had been sent flying through the wall.

Sasuke looked to see a figure walk out from the hole that had now been formed in the wall from what could be guessed as a fight taking place. Sasuke smirked at the female who seemed to be interested in killing the other figure who seemed to be another one of Orochimaru's prisoners.

The female had long red hair going down her back. She was wearing a long sleeve shirt with black shorts. Her sandals came up her thighs. The girl fixed her glasses before stepping on the prisoner's head to make him stay still. "None of Orochimaru sama's prisoners shall escape while he is absent."

Sasuke watched the girl step harder on the man's head before shunsining next to her and stabbing the man while he was down. The girl squealed before jumping back getting ready to attack before stopping to see who it was. "Sasuke-kun is that you?"

"Hn."

The girl squealed again before running up to him and placing him in a well-balanced hug. "I can't believe that my Sasuke-kun has come all the way out here to see me. Tell me Sasuke-kun what brings you here?"

"Karin although you may think I came to see just you, I've come to gather you along with two others to help me with my missions." Pushing Karin back Sasuke walked past her heading further down the hall to his next target. "You can follow, but if not I'll just find another sensor to aid me."

The girl now known as Karin quickly followed her love not wanting to be replaced by someone else. "Don't worry Sasuke-kun you can use me in any way that may please you." Karin grinned to herself before fixing her glasses on her face and walking next to Sasuke. "So are we picking up now?"

Sasuke turned to Karin before looking back down the hall to make sure he didn't miss his turn. "We're going to go pick up some muscle now."

Naruto looked at everyone in front of him before laughing out loud at all the new information he had heard. "Okay so let me get this straight, everyone here and my old friends are now chūnin, but Shikamaru and Neji are jōnin?"

Seeing everyone nod, Naruto could only laugh at what he heard. He glanced over to see that Tayuya and Kankuro had started breathe at normal rates before looking back at everyone else in the room. "Very well then, when Tayuya gets up we'll begin our journey to Konoha and I can say my hellos to everyone."

Kakashi and Guy both nodded as they watched Sakura continue to heal her patients. "I think that would be a good start on joining the village again Naruto." Kakashi spoke while continuing to view Sakura's healing.

"I never said anything about joining the village again Kakashi sensei. You guys are to bring me to Konoha on behalf of Lady Tsunade, but I never said that I'd try to find a way to join the village that was ready to turn me into a prisoner just because I failed to bring a traitor back."

Kakashi widen his eyes at the new information he had just received. He was about to ask before Neji beat him to it. "What happened to you after we returned from the retrieval mission Naruto?"

"Well Neji to simply put it the council decided that since I had tapped into the Kyuubi's chakra and still lost to Sasuke, they decided to take away my ninja rank and seal my chakra completely. After Tsunade informed me of that I was followed by an Anbu team who fell perfectly into my paper bomb trap. With that I escaped the village and became a new form of ninja."

"I don't understand why Lady Tsunade would allow the council to go along with that when you've helped everyone in the village countless times."

"Whether you wish to admit it or not Neji not everyone in the village likes me, and it just so happens to be that the majority of the council are classified as 'the do not like'."

"Even if the council came up with this decision, shouldn't have Lady Tsunade been able to find a more youthful way of dissolving the situation?" Lee looked around as everyone shook their heads at the same time.

This time it was Sakura who spoke up shocking everyone that she would even decide to speak. "Even though Lady Tsunade is the head of the village she still has to balance everything between the council and her decisions. If she didn't listen to them, then there would be a good chance that an uprising would occur."

Naruto nodded at what Sakura said standing up and walking over to stand next to Tayuya. "That is why I can't join the village again. I'll go with you guys so that you won't have to face with the results from a failed mission, but I won't be staying there long enough for them to seal me or arrest me."

Naruto channeled some of the Kyuubi's chakra into his hand placing it on Tayuya's head as he looked back at everyone. "I also need to tell you of another group that is not only after the Jinjuriki, but anyone who has been abandoned."

Kakashi looked worried at what he had just heard. First it was the Akatsuki that were after the tailed beast, but now another group seemed to be after them as well. "How did you come about the new group?"

Gaara spoke up at the question asked. "Naruto was accompanied with one of the members when they came to aid me. As it turns out they are also aiming for the destruction of Akatsuki along with the world."

Sakura looked at Naruto with a glare asking her own question. "If one of the members was with you, then why didn't you kill him? Isn't the safety of the world in your consideration since you're a hunter-nin? I mean if there is no world, then there will be no bounties to collect right?"

"I could have easily killed that man Sakura, but if their group are going out of the way to kill off one Akatsuki then why should I stop them?"

"They can be considered body guards for all Jinjuriki that haven't been captured." Tayuya leaned up slowly looking at all the Konoha ninja in the room looking at her weird. "What the fuck are you guys looking at? I mean why kill someone who's killing the people who are trying to kill you."

Sakura and Tenten's eyebrow began to twitch at Tayuya's choice of wording. Kakashi just looked at the red-head as if she had grown another before shaking his head. "Well that does make sense in any normal case, but do you know how many of them are in the group?"

"Negative Kakashi sensei, but I can say that one of them goes by the name of Genesis and he is a kenjutsu user." Naruto glanced back at Tayuya who started to rotate her shoulder before nodding at Naruto.

Naruto nodded back at her before turning around and making a simple clap. "Well we should be heading out now that my partner has recovered. I would like to know how you guys wish to go ahead with my extraction since you were supposed to capture me."

Guy hung his head in thought before pulling his head back up so fast that any normal person's neck would snap from the whip-lash. "We'll let you follow us till were almost at the gate. Once we get to that point we'll put chakra wrist restraints on you so that it looks like you've been captured."

"Well that takes care of me, but what about my teammate behind me. I can't allow you guys to take her as well."

"I don't know to tell you then Naruto, but I recommend you to find the most youthful way of handling the situation."

"Well then it's a good thing I planned out how to do this before you guys even decided to show up in the village." Naruto turned back to Tayuya before pulling out a small scroll from his weapon pouch and handing it to her.

"I want you to follow these instructions exactly Tayuya. There can be no hesitation with any of the things written in this scroll okay?" Seeing Tayuya nod Naruto gave her his traditional fox grin.

"Good then I'll see you after a while okay?" Naruto gave Tayuya a quick kiss making the red-head blush redder then her hair.

"What the hell shithead? Who said you could kiss me in front of all these people?" Tayuya tried to look mad at Naruto only making him laugh at her in response. She began to pout to herself before rubbing her cheeks to get rid of her blush stepping to the window to begin her new mission. "I'll see you later shithead, but you better not die before I do now."

Naruto nodded watching her jump out the window and turning around to see everyone staring at him with wide eyes. "What are you guys looking at? Didn't I say she was my partner? What did you guys think that meant anyway?"

Naruto walked past everyone heading out the door while everyone else was still frozen. Kakashi was happy to see his student move on while Sakura was shocked that her old teammate was able to find love and it not be her. Might Guy's team was only worried about Sakura who had started to form a weird face.

Tsunade set in a large meeting room with the council of Konoha discussing on what to do should Guy and his team be successful in their mission. So far though, Tsunade wasn't enjoying any of the things she was hearing.

She was mostly upset with the three elders and the representative for the regular civilians. They seemed to be pretty determined to have Naruto interrogated on what he was doing for the past few years followed by him being thrown in jail to be held after his chakra was sealed away.

"I will not question or arrest Naruto since he has down nothing wrong. Why are you guys so determined to punish him for the failure of bringing back Sasuke? In case you guys forgot there were other members of the team he was on."

Danzo looked at Tsunade before shaking his head slowly. "That may be the case Lady Tsunade, but he tapped into the Kyuubi's chakra and ran the risk of being taken over. As for the interrogation, don't you think it's important to find out what he's been doing for so long so that we can detain him to the best of our ability?"

Tsunade gridded her teeth at Danzo before speaking again, "I don't care what he's done in the past few years, but if we can find a way to train him in controlling the Kyuubi then we won't have to seal his chakra."

Homura wiped the lens on his glasses before looking back at Tsunade with a frown. "We may be able to find a way to help him control it, but we still need to know if he has a stable mind along with what he did for the past few years to avoid our detection."

"I'm sure Naruto has a stable mind if he hasn't destroyed anything within the past three years. As for the interrogation, I'm sure we can kindly ask him what he's done and I'll bet any money that he'll tell us. Now this meeting is over. I have a tower of paper work that needs to be done, and I better get started soon."

Everyone looked at Tsunade before getting up and leaving. Tsunade took a deep breath before heading out of the room and heading back to her office. "_I really need a drink now."_

Naruto continued to smile as he walked along with all his old friends, and the scene in front of him was just hilarious. Tenten and Sakura were in the front while all the other men where behind him. It appeared that after Naruto's little stunt, the women of the group had become rather mad scaring the rest of the men.

The only problem with that was that Naruto had been with Tayuya long enough to not fear any woman. He continued to smile to himself as he traveled back to the village. Even though they were making good time with their travel time, but maybe it was best to stay away from the only women who seemed to have trouble with their love lives.

They continued to head to Konoha before Naruto felt a chakra signature making him stop and everyone else following suit. He looked around before looking forward to see everyone gone. _"Kyuubi I've been put in a genjutsu, get me out of here."_

Outside of the jutsu that was casted on Naruto was Itachi Uchiha and partner Kisame Hoshigaki standing in front of the rest of the group. Everyone took a defensive stance except Naruto. Sakura noticed this and was about to apply chakra to him until he lifted his head and started to shake it for a bit.

"Now that wasn't a very nice genjutsu Itachi. If it wasn't for the fact that I and the Kyuubi are partners now, I'd probably be in a bad position."

Itachi stared at Naruto before looking at everyone else. "I see that my genjutsu had no effect, but you'll have to come with me now Naruto. I'm going to deal with Naruto and his precious teammates, Kisame why don't you see if you can give the others some company."

"With pleasure Itachi, I've been quite bored with the waiting since Deidara and Sasori failed at completing their mission. Plus with an added bonus Samehada will have all the chakra he can eat."

Kakashi pulled his headband up to show his sharingan already spinning. "Guy you and your team go and handle Kisame and we'll handle Itachi from here."

Naruto instantly sat down right before anyone could make a move. Everyone turned to look at the Uzumaki kid that simply laid back into the ground looking up at the sky. Sakura's eye began to twitch before raising the question on everyone's mind. "Hey dobe quick question, why the hell are you laying on the ground when we're about to fight?"

"Simple Sakura, I'm supposed to be a captured criminal so I'm not supposed to be fighting. Now I'd like to warn you guys to hurry up and do whatever you're going to do before I decide to change my mind and leave all together."

Kakashi shook his head at his former student before looking back at Itachi who was still standing from a distance. Itachi quickly went through a few hand signs before releasing a giant fire ball while Kakashi copied the exact movements releasing a ball of fire as well.

Naruto sat still bored while watching the fight proceeds. He decided to practice his new rasengan. Naruto started to form the rasengan before making it condense and thin itself before disappearing from sight.

Sakura charged at Itachi throwing a punch only for it to be blocked. Itachi spun quickly spin her around delivering a kick to her back sending her flying towards Naruto who was still working on his new rasengan.

Naruto looked up in time to see Sakura flying towards him. He looked around before laying on his back and rolling over to his side letting Sakura continue to fly by him. Naruto quickly sat back up watching to see where Sakura had landed.

Kakashi watched Naruto move letting a sweat drop down his forehead. "Well I guess Naruto really has gotten over his little crush of Sakura if he's willing to let her fly by like that. Now what do I do about you Itachi."

Itachi glanced at Naruto before looking back at Kakashi with a frown. "I see that the village has managed to make their most trusted ninja turn on them. Tell me Kakashi, how does it feel knowing that the one person who would die for that village simply turn away from it?"

"I don't know the answer to that Itachi, but I do know that when the time comes Naruto will do the right thing." Kakashi took a defensive stance ready for whatever attack Itachi was going to do next until Naruto stepped next to him holding his shoulder.

"Kakashi sensei as much as I want you guys to fight it out, I'm afraid we are wasting valuable time here. I'll just finish this off real fast so that we can continue to the village." Naruto looked at Itachi smiling before clasping his hands together and focusing his chakra.

Itachi watched Naruto's hands before launching several shuriken and kunai at him. Naruto watched the projectiles flying towards him before two of his clones came from behind him blocking all of the weapons.

Itachi looked on as Naruto continued to focus his chakra in between his hands. "I see that the young Kyuubi has somehow managed to gain a few new moves besides a simple shadow clone jutsu."

Naruto looked at Itachi before chuckling to himself. "I have learned quite a few new things while I was training, but may I ask why you and Kisame are here at this time?"

"We were originally supposed to cover for our squad that was supposed to capture the one tail beast, but when they never showed up we became worried. Now I see the reason why they may have failed their mission."

Naruto only stared at Itachi before raising his hands to hold a rasengan that had started to spin slower than usual. "Now since I already know that you aren't the real Itachi I'll just finish this body off to save everyone some time."

Itachi showed a hint of surprise at being discovered before noticing Naruto's rasengan begin to stretch as he raised his hands further apart. Itachi let his sharingan begin to spin to see what Naruto was about to do before seeing Naruto throw his hand backwards making the rasengan disappear. "I don't think your little technique worked out as well as it should have."

Naruto smirked at Itachi before turning around and walking back to his old team. Itachi stared at Naruto and tried to step forward only to see everything in front of him at a lower level. He fell on his face before turning his head to see that his body had been slashed at a diagonal angle. He looked back to see Naruto chatting with his sensei before everything went blank.

Naruto turned around to see that the body in front of them had turned back into its original form. He turned back to Kakashi before explaining what he had done with his rasengan. Sakura looked at everyone around her before yelling a power roar and stomping off towards Konoha.

Naruto and Kakashi watched Sakura walk away before looking at each other and shrugging. "Shouldn't we wait for Guy and his squad to come back from their battle before we continue forward?"

Just as Naruto raised the question, Guy and his team landed next to him with their squad leader being the only one who seemed too ruffed up. Naruto looked at everyone before shaking his head and walking behind Sakura. "You know what I just don't care anymore."

They large group continued to walk before running the rest of the way to Konoha. This somehow had managed to make Guy carry Kakashi on his back and take off running making Lee want to follow in pursuit to finish the race. Lee had went to offer Neji a piggy back and denied, but had managed to get the Hyuga to agree when Naruto tripped Tenten on his back and take off after the Mighty Green Beast.

With the race being issued, they had managed to make it to the village within record time with the sun still being high. They stopped outside of the village a little distance away to allow Tenten to place some chakra seals on Naruto with a small blush from being carried. They also had Neji hit the chakra points on his arms to help add effect that he had been captured.

Naruto was escorted through the village with a slow pace. The pace was only set to allow him to view the village he hadn't been in for three years. Naruto chuckled at the fact that the village hadn't changed at all.

Naruto continued to follow Guy to the Hokage's tower before entering the building and making his way to Lady Tsunade's office with a frown, "I don't know why but I feel nothing but dread from doing this now."

Guy looked back at Naruto before chuckling to himself as he stopped outside of two wooden doors. Naruto watched Guy open the doors before stepping aside and letting Naruto walk in. Naruto watched Guy close the doors before turning around to see his team and Tsunade all staring at him.

"Well I'm not sure what's going on, but it looks like you finally got me." Naruto spoke in a casual time while looking around to see everyone still staring at him before hearing Tsunade let out a small cough.

"I see that Guy was successful on his retrieval mission. Now tell me how have you been Naruto?" Tsunade looked at Naruto with caring eyes seeing him look as if he was in thought before shaking his head.

"Well Granny, I've trained for the last three years to be a god amongst men and have gained allies around the world who aided me in my training. Now why don't I ask why the village wanted me to come back and cover it up as a retrieval mission?"

Tsunade smiled at Naruto for the nickname helping her now that he still cared for her as a form of family. "Truth is told Jiraiya had informed me of Akatsuki's movement and I wanted you to be in the village as a form of protection and aid."

Naruto looked at Tsunade tilting his head before shaking it and making his way for the door. He was almost there before Sakura stepped in front of him staring at him with another glare. "Look dobe, Lady Tsunade is trying to set things right with you so give her a chance."

Naruto glared back at Sakura shaking his head towards her level of knowledge on the situation. "Look you foolish girl, I'm not here for protection but for the simple fact that the elders want me here." Naruto looked back at Tsunade who looked away from his gaze. "See don't try to go and lecture me girly with your three thousand yen haircut."

Sakura stood shocked at what Naruto had just said to her. Never had he spoken to her in such a way before he disappeared for the last three years. Sakura balled her fist looking down from Naruto's site feeling a strong rage at her old teammate. _"I don't know what happened while you were gone, but I want the old Naruto back."_

Naruto turned back around looking at Tsunade with a frown before looking outside the window and then back at her. "Tell me the truth granny, why did you really send Guy and his team on a suicide mission to bring me back?"

Tsunade looked at Naruto with a sad expression before speaking slowly. "The council wished for me to have you interrogated to find out everything you did while you were away and how you were able to stay undetected. I convinced them that if I could get you to tell me willing then the interrogation would not be needed."

Naruto smiled at the old woman before walking closer to the desk stopping right in front of it. "I figured it would be something like that." Naruto glanced down before taking a deep breath and speaking again. "Look I can't tell you what I've been doing and how I stayed hidden, but I can tell you that Akatsuki isn't the only organization out there."

Tsunade looked concern before coming around and undoing the chakra seals on him. "What do you know of this new group Naruto?"

"I know that they are out for the destruction of the world as a whole, as to where we still don't know the full attentions of Akatsuki. I can tell you though that this new organization is in the middle of hunting down the members of Akatsuki."

Tsunade nodded at the information that she received. "Okay then, but Naruto you still haven't given me any information that can stop the elders from trying to enforce the interrogation on you."

Naruto shook his head before stepping forward and looking further out the window. "I can't give you that information just yet." Tsunade was about to say something before Naruto continued, "I can't tell you anything because it would seem that a member of that mysterious group is in the street right now."

Tsunade walked over to the window looking down to see a figure in a black hooded cloak standing outside of the tower looking up at them through the window. Tsunade looked back at Naruto who only continued to smirk as random kunai began to land on the tower avoiding all of the windows. Tsunade looked again to see that the figure started to walk towards them before entering the tower.

Naruto watched as each kunai were being thrown by two's and a wire was connected to the ends of each making it impossible to escape through the windows. "I think that it may be best if we get as far away from the windows as possible granny."

Tsunade watched Naruto turnaround from the window before walking away and standing next to Kakashi who had seemed to finally pay attention to everyone in the room. "Did I miss something?"

Tsunade did a face palm before walking over to Sakura and shaking her out of her still state of shock. "Sakura I want you to go and alert the Anbu that we might have an intruder within the tower, and after that find Shizune and I want you guys to clear out everyone in this building that isn't jōnin or higher."

Sakura was about to head through the door before two Anbu members were sent straight through them destroying the doors completely. Sakura looked up to see a hooded figure walk inside. Sakura quickly went over to check on the knocked out Anbu while keeping an eye on their attacker.

The hooded figure began to walk through the room scanning the room before stopping once is sight was on Naruto. "Are you Naruto Uzumaki?" Seeing the blonde figure nod he decided to continue speaking as if he had done nothing wrong. "My name is Huugo and I've come to bring you along."

Naruto looked at the figure before shrugging. "Where exactly are we going kind stranger."

The figure bowed his head before speaking again. "Sorry, but that information cannot be disclosed since you've become quite the loose cannon from our informants. Normally we'd go into a whole explanation on which we are and what we do, but it's not going down like that this time Demon Fist."

Naruto raised an eyebrow at his taijutsu name before laughing a little at the man before him. "Well I'm glad that you want me to come help you destroy the world, but I still need it to be in tat so that I can make a decent living."

Huugo stood silent for a few minutes before removing his hood to show himself in nothing but a gray shirt and a pair of brownish pants. Naruto looked at him with worry before stepping into his taijutsu pose along with Tsunade and Kakashi readying themselves.

"We are not out to destroy the world, but to take over it and have everyone under one form of rule. If you wish to disrespect us I will end your life where you stand."

"I didn't know that Kami's Iron Fist was working for an organization that was bent out on taking over the world like all the others, but I can honestly say that I'm still not going anywhere."

Kakashi looked at Naruto and Tsunade before stepping in front of them both. "Look Naruto I don't know what's going on, but you have to get Lady Tsunade out of here first. I'll hold this guy off for as long as I can."

Sakura looked towards the window before cursing to herself. "They'll have to get around him to get out. Someone extended wire in front of the windows to stop anyone from leaving that way."

Huugo looked at Kakashi raising his eyebrows at the older man's boldness. "I respect that you wish to protect your leader, but I awe sure you she is in no danger." Huugo began to walk towards Naruto before seeing two blurs and feeling a small tingle upon his cheek.

There in front of him were Sakura and Tsunade both of whom had placed a well-balanced chakra infused punch that didn't even seem to shake their opponent. The two women were shocked before jumping back away from the man who only continued to slowly walk towards them.

Naruto watched Huugo take a few more steps before walking forward himself. "Kakashi sensei I want you to get those two out of here when the windows clear okay."

"Naruto how I am supposed to do that with all of that wire hanging outside of the windows, we'll only end up injuring ourselves more before knowing exactly who we are up against."

Naruto smirked and continued to walk towards the man who had earned the name Iron Fist. As soon as he was within five steps from facing Huugo, a loud tune could be heard followed by all the windows in the room crashing down into pieces with the wire moving as if it was alive before falling down as well.

At that Naruto yelled out for them to go before charging forward into Huugo to start the fight that he knew he probably wouldn't win.

* * *

**Sup everyone sorry for the wait on the next chapter, but I was very busy with working and getting ready for another year in college. Now I know I'm leaving this at a very cliff hanger moment, but gotta keep people interest somehow right?**

**Now there were some concerns with Naruto and Tayuya being an official couple along with Sasuke being with Hinata. I have to say that you guys worry way too much, just let it happen.**

**Also I want to announce that I will be doing another Naruto fanfiction that takes place after the war. I'm thinking of making it a general/romance, but I'm not quite too sure on that yet so I'll figure something out. **

**Also for those that don't know, I'm leaving the poll up on my page till the next chapter were it will be shut down for good probably within a months' time so that I can know where to go from here. If at some point there is a tie then the following females will be selected and Naruto will have three women to his love life. **

**Now I'm also wondering if any of you guys have seen a story with over ten thousand followers, since Naruto has over three hundred thousand stories. I'm just curious since I've finally made a fanfiction that has over a hundred followers. Seriously thank you guys for the support along with those that favorite it. **

**Now you should also know that I've made yet another group within a group that has different plans for the fate of the world. I couldn't help but make Naruto the good guy from the neutral position since his isn't a ninja of Konoha yet. **

**As an added bonus and I'm sure I'll lose a fan or two for this, but I do not like Sakura so she'll have the least scenes and probably get her ass handed to her a lot, I mean a lot. Seriously I believe the only thing she can do in the series is everything that Tsunade taught her.**

**So that's it till next chapter, hope you guys and girls (if any girls) enjoyed, stay cool like the whip. PEACE OFF!?**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm so grateful to all of those people who have stuck with this story to this very chapter and so on. You guys and girls are truly great and I will always try to please you with my updates. Now I know I've lost half my followers with Sasuke being with Hinata, and I also know there was some confusion from the last chapter. **

**First, it is as I said before, I need Hinata to be with Sasuke for future chapters to run smoothly. **

**Now, some people are questioning how Naruto could be so confident in winning only to feel that he'll lose his fight with Hugo. Let me explain, in the world of fighting everyone who is a fighter feels that they can beat anyone especially if that person is hooded, that is until that hooded person comes unhooded to reveal a threat that will be explained later. **

**By this, I mean that I will be explaining the meaning behind the Taijutsu group that goes under the name of Kami's Fist. **

**I've also received some flames on my grammar and English, and if I'm even American. I'm not going to lie, I found it funny that I received the flame but I always state that my grammar and English is horrible due to the fact that I HATE ENGLISH. I may be a full-fledged American, born and raised in the US, but I cannot stand how our language has so many f-in rules. **

**Now I want to announce that the winner of the poll for the third woman is Yugito with Fu in a strong second. I'm kinda shocked that you guys wanted Naruto to be with an older woman and not a younger, but you all chose her. **

**Now I feel kinda bad for those that voted for Fu and lost by only five votes. There for, as an added bonus, with an argument between me and my friends, Fu will also be added to Naruto's love life as his third woman. **

**I know, I'm so awesome and my marbles I've lost them. Hope you cool cats love this chapter; this is Razorbit aka OverlordKyo1099 aka TopHatGent saying enjoy. **

Hello there! My name is Williamgbirkin, and I'm the Beta for this story!

* * *

An explosion was heard coming from the Hokage's tower. Smoke ascended from one of the windows as figures began to jump out into the streets. In the middle of the road stood a yellow-haired kid and a bald-headed man who stood at least two inches taller.

Naruto stood across from Huugo with a glare at the man who was known as the Kami's Iron Fist. "I didn't know this group of yours was recruiting master class taijutsu users. That being said, how many other Fist is with you?"

Huugo glanced at Naruto before inhaling and exhaling his breath. His body slowly became covered in iron as he began to walk towards Naruto. "I am the only Fist in our group. You will be the second if you choose to join us now, if not I will have no choice but to destroy you here and now."

Naruto watched Huugo approaching, before forming wind chakra around his hands. "Tell me the name of this organization Huugo and who is the leader, and I might let you leave alive." At that Naruto charged forward throwing blows at his foe that only seemed to absorb them in.

Huugo smirked before striking back at Naruto, who dodged rather than block. Naruto quickly stepped in, bringing his left arm up to block a hook shot, and twisting his body to bring a palm strike to Huugo's jaw, only for Huugo to not even budge from the blow.

Huugo quickly brought his other arm around Naruto trapping him in a bear hug and squeezing as tight as he could. Naruto let out a yell before turning to smoke making Huugo look around for his target. The real Naruto quickly came down with an axe kick to Huugo's left shoulder bringing him to his knees and rolling forward to dodge another blow.

Huugo quickly got to his feet brushing off the dirt on him and glancing at Naruto. "I see you can still perform that stupid clone jutsu in a deadly situation, but let us see what you can do with just taijutsu shall we." At that, Huugo spread his legs out curling his arms in and out while spreading his fingers out to claws.

Naruto watched Huugo before frowning and bringing his arms down in front of him. "I see you're going to use your original fighting style." Naruto watched Huugo do a few more stretches before allowing wind chakra to form around him again. "Stupid people and mimicking animals, then I'll just have to use my clans fighting style to counter your tiger style then."

At that, both masters charged forward releasing a series of blows to each other. Naruto was dodging while Huugo seemed to just stand still and take the hits. Naruto watched each hit coming closer and closer as he made his body do the minimum amount of movement to dodge each blow. If this fight was going to be just taijutsu, then he was going to take it serious till the end.

Tsunade, Sakura, Kakashi, and Tayuya watched the fight proceed from a safe distance. Sakura was mostly in awe at seeing Naruto and their enemy move so fast that it looked as if both were nothing but a mere blur. Sakura glanced over to see that everyone else seemed to be focused on the fight as if they had seen fights that fast before.

"Lady Tsunade, how is Naruto moving that fast when he was the weakest in the village?" Tsunade glanced at Sakura with a frown before looking back at the fight and putting her hand in the air.

"Sakura I can't tell you that, but what you need to understand is that Naruto is not the same as he used to be. Now I want all anbu to wait till Naruto gives the signal to go in, I don't want anyone getting hurt that doesn't need to be."

Kakashi watched the fight before turning to Tayuya who had seemed to show up and helped them escape from the said intruder. "May I ask what you're here and why you helped us?"

Tayuya turned to Kakashi before noticing that Tsunade and Sakura were looking at her as well. "Well Mr. Cyclops, I'm here because that shithead down there told me to be here at an exact time and destroy the windows."

Kakashi frowned at the name, but looked back to see the fight still going on with Naruto and Huugo seeming to shift back in forth trading blows. '_If Naruto had Tayuya come to the village and make an escape route at the perfect time, then that means…'_

Kakashi glanced over to see Tsunade with a frown on her face. He figured she must have been thinking the same thing and came to the same conclusion. Naruto wasn't lying when he said he wasn't going to stay in the village, and had even managed to make an escape route ahead of time. That only meant that he knew that Guy's group was coming to get him, and he knew how long it would take for them to get back to the village.

Tsunade watched the fight before looking back at Sakura who was still trying to figure out what was going on in the middle of the road. "Sakura, I want you to focus your eyes to try and see them using their moves, don't try to watch the whole body move just yet, or you'll only end up straining your eyes."

Sakura nodded before focusing her eyes solely on the blurred movements between Naruto and Huugo. At first she could only see what looked like a streams of light, but slowly she was seeing Naruto hands in different poses while Huugo's stayed in the same claw pose. "Lady Tsunade I can see it just a little, but how did Naruto learn all of this in just three years?"

Tsunade looked at the fight continue wondering the same thing. If Naruto was already at this level, and the new foes were as well, then she was going to need Sakura and the others to be ready as well. "I don't know how he managed to get this strong, but you'll need to step up your game if you plan on being on his and Sasuke's level."

Sakura nodded as she continued to watch the fight. She could tell Naruto was truly stronger than her, and she was training under one of the great sannin them. '_How did he get so strong in such short time? I've been training with Lady Tsunade for the past three years, and even I can't move that fast.'_

Naruto and Huugo both threw a punch connecting fist with each other blowing each other away before taking up their stances again. Huugo stared at Naruto who only seemed to look calm before glancing at the roof tops to see Tayuya and the others starring down at them._ 'I need to hurry up and try to end this, but there are too many people here that could get hurt.'_

Tayuya watched Naruto before whipping her head to look further down the road behind Naruto feeling a strong killing intent from that direction. Tayuya quickly pulled out her flute before jumping down behind Naruto and getting ready for an attack.

Naruto stood back to back with Tayuya also feeling the intent to kill, but not glancing back to see who it was. Fighting Huugo was already proving to be a problem, and the last thing he needed was a fight with another foe.

Naruto glanced behind him a little to see two more hooded figures show up. One had a short sword that was meant to be wielded with a long sword for a two handed style, while the other seemed to have a feminine grace. The one with the grace removed their hood to reveal a woman with her hair up in the back with a needle through it.

Naruto's eyes widen before turning around completely looking at her. "I know who you are, but what are you doing all the way over here Lady…." Before Naruto could finish Huugo had quickly taken the advantage and thrown a double side chop to Naruto's side sending him crashing into the tower.

Tayuya glanced back to see Huugo and prepared to blow her flute before hearing another tune and turning back around to see the mysterious woman playing a flute of her own. Tayuya looked puzzled at first before see a huge gust of wind fly her way making her jump to her side to dodge.

The blast of wind hit Huugo, cutting into his clothes, but leaving his skin intact. The ground around him took damage just as his clothing, while he only walked towards his comrades. "Why are the two of you here?"

The only hooded figure spoke up to the question. "It would seem that we have some traitors in our group that need to be taken care of. Not only that, but Akatsuki has also begun to move at a faster pace with capturing the three and four tailed jinjuriki."

Naruto blew away the derby that was on top of him and began to stand. If he had heard right, then that meant that Akatsuki was moving at a faster pace than what Jiraiya had originally told him. He looked over to see Tayuya standing back up and looking at him for the next command.

Naruto shook his head slowly before watching the three figures begin to walk off towards the northern exit of the village. Looking back at Tayuya Naruto nodded his head before both turned back around making their way in the opposite direction.

"If Akatsuki has already captured two more jinjuriki, then we'll have to skip ahead in the number sequence." Naruto brushed himself off as Tayuya walked alongside him. "If we're skipping ahead in the sequence, that means you plan on getting some jinjuriki to work with us."

Naruto glanced at Tayuya with a small smile. "That's exactly what I mean. I don't need all these multiple organizations' messing up our line of business. Now we'll recruit some muscle and fire power, and wipe out these stupid groups."

Tayuya smiled before smacking Naruto upside his head. "That's nice and all, but where are we going exactly?"

"Simple my little fiery red-head, we're going to the village hidden in the waterfalls to see about a seven tailed owner lurking around. We'll leave the fifth and sixth for the groups to fight over, since they are weaker than the seven tailed."

Tayuya nodded before glancing to see several anbu ninja drop in a circle around them. "Well that might be a nice plan, but it doesn't do us much good if we're stuck in this village now does it?"

Naruto glanced around before turning to look at Tsunade who was staring back with a hard expression. "It would seem that my old Hokage wishes to keep me here isolated within the village." Naruto glanced around again. "No matter, if I have to use force to leave I will."

The anbu members glanced at each other before pulling out their swords and closing in slowly. Naruto glanced back at Tsunade one more time before turning back and shaking his head. _'I didn't want to have to do this, but it would seem that I have no choice.'_ Naruto waited for the anbu to close in a little closer before taking in a deep breath and exhaling.

The second he exhaled a huge wave of chakra in the form of flames blew out connecting with the circle of men sending them flying back. Naruto quickly grabbed Tayuya's hand while bending his knees slightly and taking off down the road in a blur of speed.

Tsunade watched Naruto run with a smile before turning to Kakashi. "I'll need you to inform the other Jōnin to begin their students training. If a war is to come, I want Konoha to be ready for anything."

Kakashi nodded, "if what Naruto said is true, then he too will be ready for the battles to come." Kakashi began to walk away before stopping and turning back, "why did you send those anbu to try and stop Naruto, or would it be that you knew he would get through them with no trouble and just wanted him to get out of this village before something would happen with the council, right?"

Tsunade smiled before walking away to her tower that now needed all new windows and the giant hole in her wall patched up, and she was sure no one was going to believe that a giant bowl of punch did that.

Sakura remained on the roof after watching the fight that had occurred in front of her. She couldn't help but feel that her ego had been scratched with watching Naruto fight. _'I've trained with Lady Tsunade for years, and I'm nowhere near as strong as him.'_

Naruto and Tayuya were making good timing with leaving the village. Glancing back, Naruto checked to see if they were being followed which to his surprise they weren't. Jumping through the trees, he could only wonder why they weren't being followed, that and how he was going to get into the village hidden in the waterfalls.

Tayuya glanced at Naruto noticing him noticing him looking towards the ground more so than paying attention to where he was running. "Hey if the old hag back there isn't sending anyone after us, then does that mean she wanted us to escape?"

Naruto nodded bringing his head up and looking forward more serious. "I believe she allowed us to leave, but I don't think it's because she wants me gone. There might be another reason for her decision, but we shouldn't stress it too much."

The pair continued to run through the trees before coming to a stop and landing to the ground to take a small breather. Naruto glanced over to Tayuya looking her up and down and shaking his head before speaking slowly. "Tayuya I know you love to use your flute for most of your combat, but I think it's time I made you a blade of your own to use."

Tayuya glared at Naruto before taking a sip of water from her canteen and walking down the road. "If that's the case, why don't you give me one of the swords you have on that arm of yours?"

"One, my swords have a set weight and you won't be able to even pick one up yet. Second, a sword describes the user itself and I want you to have your own unique blade." Naruto walked along Tayuya giving her a gentle smile while she glared at him. "If that's not the case, then maybe I can make something else but I'd rather make you a sword to use."

"I don't know the first thing about kenjutsu, so why would you want to make me a sword. Not only that, but were exactly am I going to put it, because I damn sure not going to put a seal on my body to place it."

Naruto chuckled before pulling out a map and glancing over it to make sure they were going the right way. "Hey maybe we should make a pit stop and gather some rest before we take off again. There's a small town up ahead where we can gather supplies as well."

Tayuya nodded while pulling out her flute and beginning a small calming tune to help pass the time for their walk. Naruto listened to the tune, closing his eyes and allowing himself to be absorbed by the music. If it was one thing Naruto did love, it was Tayuya's music. The music seemed to keep him calm, and it kept the Kyuubi calm inside as well. Speaking of Kyuubi, Naruto left to his mindscape to speak to the furry beast that seemed to be quite quiet for some time.

Naruto found himself standing in the middle of another forest, only this time he was alone. Making his way through the trees, he stopped in the middle of a huge clearing and looked up at his roommate, who seemed to be concentrating more on the butterfly that was flying in front of his eyes.

Naruto watched the fox focus on the small insect before smacking it away with one of its tails and looking down at Naruto with a raised eyebrow. **"Well this is a surprise. I wasn't expecting for you to show your face around here for a while." **

Naruto smirked at the fox before looking around to see if the mindscape could use any changes. "Don't be mad at me because you lost that bet last month. I swear, most people would have just let it go by now and kept own with their lives."

"**You know full well that I won that bet. I don't see how in the world you could have predicted the exact history of one's life without knowing them, so I'm pretty sure you cheated and I should have won so there." **

Naruto laughed before snapping his fingers in a mocking fashion with a smile. "All you have to do is pay attention to a person's body language and anyone can tell a man's life story."

Kyuubi starred at Naruto with a frown before glaring and leaning his head down. **"Then explain how you were able to predict that the man had a sister who was twice removed and a uncle that sold fish for a living. You know what; I don't even want to know how. So why have you come and disturbed me know?**

Naruto looked up at the Kyuubi with a more serious expression letting the humor on his face disappear as if it was never there. Naruto began to speak before stopping and gathering his thought. He looked back after his quick thought and continued speaking. "It would seem that two more groups have formed; each with an idea for taking over the world."

Seeing the Kyuubi nodded Naruto continued, "I also know that the two groups along with Akatsuki are trying to capture any jinjuriki that they can. I plan on heading to the village hidden in the waterfalls to grab the seven tails myself."

Kyuubi glared at Naruto upon hearing him mention that he was also after the tailed beasts. **"So why do you want to only capture the seven tails, when there are other beasts that can be captured first?" **

"It would seem that the other organizations have decided to capture within a numerical order, and if that's the case I can skip ahead and let them fight it out over the other two. This way, I'll have more power to my hunting squad and the three groups will hopefully destroy each other somewhat."

"**If they're going to fight each other over the beasts and you have that red-head, then why do you need another beast really? Truth be told, you were trained to be powerful enough to where you don't even need the red-head on your team." **

Naruto started rubbing his chin in thought. "You know I don't even know exactly, but trust me on this one. I think that with another ninja with a beast, I can stop them from being used and have more strength. That, and the fact that I don't know where the other two before the seven tails are located."

Naruto watched the Kyuubi nod his head in agreement. **"Fine then kit, if you want to know about the seven tails, then you'll have to get to Waterfall and speak with the towns people. I'm pretty sure that whoever it is, they're probably living the life you once lived."**

Naruto nodded, leaving the Kyuubi behind and opening his eyes to reality again. Looking around, he noticed Tayuya still playing her flute making him smile. He looked forward again noticing lights further down the path.

"Hey, I think that's the town up ahead. Why don't we run the rest of the way so we can rest sooner?" Naruto quickly jumped up into the top of the trees taking off towards the town. Looking back behind him he could see Tayuya finally coming to the top of the trees as well running behind him and slowly catching up.

If it was one thing that Tayuya hated more in the world, it was when Naruto got excited and rushed things. With the small amount of time spent with the Uzumaki, she had learned that his excitement usually got them into trouble.

"Hey would you slow down shithead before you get us into some form of trouble again. I don't see why we have to run to a small town when our real destination is further away." Seeing Naruto slow down a little with his head hanging, Tayuya could only smile at his innocence.

Catching up and running alongside her idiotic friend, Tayuya continued her conversation till they made it to town. "If we make it to town, then we can simply restock and make our way to the village. I don't think wasting time in this town is a wise idea."

Naruto looked at Tayuya with his eyes pleading for rest, gaining ground the more she stared into his them. Tayuya quickly pulled away, turning away and glaring from her side. "Don't try to use those ninja mind tricks on me, where stopping to grab supplies and then were heading out."

Naruto frowned before smiling and coming up with a plan to get his friend to allow them to have time to rest for the day, and possibly relax if possible. "Hey Tayuya, wouldn't it be better to relax so we can continue with the activities we started last time?"

Tayuya's face quickly turned bright red at Naruto's question before she continued to walk ahead faster. "We are not stopping just so you can continue anything, so just get used to stopping and re-supplying."

Naruto laughed while walking alongside Tayuya whistling a small little tune while they walked. If he was going to be walking, then he might as well do something to help pass the time. Stopping his whistling, Naruto turned around starring down the path for some time before shrugging his shoulders and continuing down the road.

* * *

Swords clattered sending sparks flying throughout the air. Sasuke quickly ducked a horizontal slash following with a counter slash and watching it get blocked. Sasuke began to slash again watching his blade connect with his opponent's blade.

Jumping back, Sasuke quickly charged a chidori in his hand before launching it in the form of multiple needles. His opponent also charged fire in his hand before throwing fire balls at each needle causing mini explosions across an open field.

Sasuke looked at his red-headed foe with a glare. "Although, fighting you would give me the chance to try out some of my new jutsus. Now, I don't know what you want with me, but I have no interest in destroying the world. If you would please so kindly move out of my way so I don't have to kill you, or just stand there and die."

The red-head stood in front of Sasuke with a smirk on his face, before running his hand across his sword making it glow red. "My name is Genesis, and I want you to join me so I can't let you get by till you agree to join me." Genesis quickly dashed at Sasuke who barely had enough time to jump away from another slash attack.

"If you wish to fight like that, then I hope you're ready to die today and I'll be on my way." Sasuke quickly charged lighting throughout his sword before taking off towards Genesis and causing the swords to clang against one another, making more sparks before each started to swing their swords making more and more sparks fly even faster and harder.

Genesis pushed Sasuke back making another swipe at him before running through the trees in an attempt to flee. Sasuke quickly followed parallel to his opponent switching his sword to his other hand and slashing through some trees trying to land a strike.

Genesis began to block each strike before jumping into the air forward and landing on a tree branch away from Sasuke. Looking around at the bottom, he looked around before feeling a strong killing intent from behind and jumping in time to dodge a long blue like blade slash through the tree where he was at.

Landing on a branch Genesis turned around to see the top of the tree falling to the side to reveal Sasuke looking at him with a smirk before raising his arm up and sending a giant snake out of his sleeve towards him. Genesis quickly jumped away again running his hand across his sword again and spinning around placing his feet to the bark of another tree and kicking off towards the snake and cutting his head off in one strike.

Sasuke frowned at seeing his foe survey two attacks before disappearing and reappearing next to Genesis using a shunshin, then grabbed his shoulder and throwing him down towards the ground. Quickly going through hand signs, Sasuke started charging lighting in his left hand. Pulling his arm back Sasuke began to solidify his chakra "**Lighting Style: Dragon's Last Roar Jutsu**". Sasuke quickly threw his arm out sending out a solid giant dragon made of lighting straight towards Genesis's falling form.

Genesis looked to see the dragon approaching him before making a black wing extend from his back and rap completely around him. The dragon instantly consumed Genesis's body before crashing into the ground making the entire area explode into a beam going high into the air.

Sasuke landed on a tree branch searching the debris to see if anything was left. _'I have to hurry up and finish this before anyone comes to search what caused this destruction and I end up with a bigger fight on my hands.'_

Sasuke continued to look at the ground before glaring at the cleared area. _'How did he manage to disappear into thin air without my sharingan picking up on it?'_ Sasuke jumped down into the destroyed area looking around before taking off leaving a sign of destruction behind.

He was behind in time with making it to his next destination, and he didn't have time to be worrying about some red-headed idiot talking about destroying the world. It seemed everyone he met seemed to either want to take over the world or just destroy it completely. Sasuke stuck his hand in his hand in his weapon pouch pulling out a picture looking at it with a small frown before putting it away.

* * *

Naruto and Tayuya walked out of a supply shop with one smiling while the other frowned deeply. Naruto glanced at the beaming girl next to him before shaking his chibbie fox wallet feeling it lighter than it once was.

"I don't understand why women have to buy just about one of everything they see in a store if they have the money." Naruto watched Tayuya roll her eyes before continuing, "I mean really, since when have you ever used a paper fan in a fight before? You're not going to use that thing ever, and then you even had the nerve to buy that stupid neon green shirt. What are we doing now, hunting elephants?"

Tayuya glared at Naruto before turning around and walking ahead of him. "We've been through three towns and five stores and you act like it's a big deal. Now as a reward, why don't we find a nice inn to rest at for the day, and maybe I'll allow you to give me a massage."

Naruto gawked at Tayuya before shaking his head and following her. _'I don't see why I'm always the one paying and giving the massages. One of these days, it's going to be me getting pampered, and not the other way around.'_

They managed to find a nice inn to stay at which also happen to be across from a small time restaurant. The duo managed to get a nice sized room for the two of them with Tayuya instantly jumping into the shower first, leaving Naruto in the room by himself mopping.

Across from them outside the inn were five anbu ninja starring at the inn. One of the members twisted his head a little before speaking what was on the small groups mind. "Hey, isn't that the kid that tried to blow us up in Konoha three years ago?"

The leader stepped up again before turning around to glance to all his members. "Okay, I think we all know that that was Naruto Uzumaki who we tried to capture and failed at trying. Now the question is what do we do now, so does anyone have any idea on what to do?"

One of the members made the suggestion of trying another capture attempt while another gave up the idea of just ignoring him and moving on with their return to Konoha. This caused the small group to begin arguing before the captain raised his hand silencing them.

"Okay, now we'll just have to vote this one out since it's five of us here. Now all of those for capturing please raise your hand." At that, two hands went into the air for the vote. "Okay and now all those for just walking away," the other two hands out of the four raised up making the captain smack his forehead.

"Well it would seem that we are at a two-for-two vote here with me being left out. Now we could easily try to capture him, but the last thing I need is explaining to my wife how I failed to capture a kid _again_. I don't however want the thought of failing the first time to haunt me, so we're going to flip a coin. Head's we go in, tails we leave."

The captain quickly flipped a coin in the air before capturing it and slamming it on top of his other hand. Removing his hand the coin revealed a tails coin up making the captain let out a small breathe. "Okay, well the coin says tails so let's move out and act like we never saw him or thought about trying to grab him."

The small anbu group headed out with two of them complaining about missing the perfect opportunity of gaining there honors back. The captain simply waved them off with a hand while walking towards their hometown.

Naruto looked outside the window to see a bunch of Konoha anbu arguing with them before walking away towards Konoha. Naruto turned his head in wonder before clapping his hands together. He had thought they looked familiar, and it had dawned on him after time.

Tayuya came out of the shower in a plain white shirt and a pair of red panties on. She was rubbing her hair with another towel before standing next to Naruto looking out the window to see what he was looking at. "Hey, what's up with those Konoha ninjas down there?"

Naruto turned to look at Tayuya before looking back out the window. "Remember when I told you how I escaped from the village long ago," seeing Tayuya nod her head Naruto began to laugh. "Well it would appear that they were in this town, and must be leaving after arguing about something."

Naruto leaned up a little before turning towards Tayuya and glancing hard. "I see that even after all that shopping you still didn't put on that stupid shirt, not even to sleep in huh?" He watched Tayuya stick her tongue out before going to her bed and climbing under the covers.

Naruto shook his head before walking towards the bathroom and cleaning himself up for the night as well. Coming out of the bathroom after a while, he wore a pair of black sleeping pants while remaining shirtless. He glanced down at his arm to see his seals running up his arm before running a finger across the very first seal summoning a samurai sword.

The handle of the sword was black with read clothe wrapped firmly around it. The case for the sword was also red to match. Naruto slowly pulled the sword out of its sheath revealing a steel blade with a fox head right above the end of the handle.

Naruto admired the blade spinning it around him for a few minutes before raising it horizontally in front of him. "Hey, what are you doing?" Naruto looked under his blade to see Tayuya leaning up in the bed rubbing her eyes slowly. "I'm just checking out my sword. Don't worry about anything and go back to sleep Tayuya-chan, I'll join you in a little bit." Seeing her nod her head and lay back down, Naruto slowly put his sword back in its sheath and resealed his sword before joining Tayuya and wrapping a secure arm around her waist and pulling her into him for comfort.

Naruto awoke earlier then Tayuya due to her need to sleep in a lot and simply watched her sleep beside him. Her company had really managed to keep his mind calm, but he couldn't help but admit that if she ever left he would be the same ever again.

Removing his arm and hearing a disapproving moan, he slowly crawled out of bed and began to get ready for the day. Throughout the crazy shopping trip, he had managed to grab some interesting clothes of his own. He made sure that all his clothes were black to help stay hidden and picked up a black trench coat that had straps in the front connecting the collar together and a few in the middle at his waist, so that he had free movement without the coat flying all over the place.

Naruto looked at himself in the mirror running his hand through his hair. He had come a long way now, and it seemed that he would only get stronger while taking on his new foes. He glanced back at Tayuya in the bed sleeping soundly. Maybe one day, if at all, they could join the village again and try to change it like he wanted to a long time ago.

Naruto walked over to the bed before shaking Tayuya awake and then chuckling at her sleepy face, which included her sleeping in another skull cap that was now slanted on her head, while some of her hair stuck up in the air.

Tayuya began to rub her eyes before getting up and walking into the bathroom to get ready herself. Closing the door, she glanced into the bathroom mirror and began to clean her face up running a rag across her face to get rid of the sleep in her eyes.

Slowly getting dressed and taking care of all her personal affairs, Tayuya stepped out of the bathroom wearing another black outfit just like her old one. Seeing Naruto frowning at her, she simply shrugged her shoulders walking out of the room completely leaving him behind.

Naruto quickly caught up with her while she continued to walk towards the exit of the small town. This was the third town before their next stop would be somewhere near the entrance to the village hidden in the waterfalls.

The duo made it outside of the village before taking off full speed towards there next stop trying to make it there before dark. Naruto glanced at Tayuya to make sure she was able to keep up with his speed, and smiled to see her right behind him. "Okay, when we get to the village we'll have to be careful to not draw any attention to ourselves."

"How in the world are we supposed to leave the village with their tailed beast without drawing attention? Matter of fact, how are we supposed to even get the seven tailed jinjuriki to agree to come with us since everyone seems to want to capture you guys."

Naruto thought about it for a few seconds before looking back and shaking his hand. "Don't worry about that, I should be able to convince them since I'm a jinjuriki myself. I just have to make sure that they know that they'll be better off with us then in their own village."

Tayuya nodded her head in agreement. "Hey, how come you don't ever talk about your past life in the village?" Seeing Naruto turn his head and look in confusion Tayuya continued, "What I mean is that most people try to talk about their past when working with new people and you never have."

Naruto looked forward before speaking carefully, "I guess you can say I don't speak about it like how you don't speak about your past. Some things are best left to be forgotten, and should never be brought up to the surface."

Tayuya nodded her head in agreement following Naruto in their run to the village. After a while of running though they had to stop and land on the ground though seeing the entire area destroyed. Naruto quickly scanned the area walking through the destruction.

Tayuya slowly followed behind looking at the area before pulling out a piece of paper and throwing it on the ground. The paper instantly began to wrinkle up into itself. "Well what ever happened here, it would seem that a lighting style jutsu was used."

Naruto nodded as they continued to walk through the destruction. "Well either someone was trying to send a message or someone was trying to wipe something off the face of the earth." They both made it back into the woods running towards the village yet again.

Naruto narrowed his eyes in thought about the scene before as they neared the village. He could only imagine a few people that would be able to use the lighting affinity near their location, and only one of those said people were still alive.

Naruto quickly landed on the ground with Tayuya following right behind him. They began to walk through the trees before finally coming up to a huge waterfall. Naruto looked around before scanning the waterfall for any way of entering.

Tayuya glared at the waterfall before looking around for another way and frowning further at not finding another entrance. "Well now, we can either destroy the front entrance, or wait for somebody to come out and reveal themselves."

Naruto shook his head before raising his hands up to the waterfall. "We will not need to wait for long if I can do this correctly." Slowly Naruto began to focus his chakra and sending it towards the waterfall to see if there was any way for him to manipulate the water itself.

After a while nothing had happened, which only made Tayuya mad. "Well I see that whatever you're doing isn't working, so can we just blow a hole in the damn thing already?" Tayuya asked Naruto the question, but began to frown when seeing the said Uzumaki shake his head before walking closer to the waterfall.

"I've located a entrance behind the water, but I can feel two signatures behind it. Therefore, if we were to attack the waterfall then we'd only succeed in drawing attention and possibly starting a small little war in this village."

Naruto looked around before grabbing a small rock from off the ground. Applying a little chakra, he quickly launched the rock up through the water while listening to it connects with more rock. Tayuya glanced up towards the middle of the water before looking back at Naruto who only held a finger up for her to hold on.

Seconds later two ninja jumped down glaring at Naruto. One of the guards slowly stepped forward pulling out his katana slowly and raising it at the duo. "What business do you two have here?" The other guard slowly reached for his sword only to stop half way at seeing Naruto.

Naruto smirked to himself before raising his hands slowly in the air so that they would know that no harm was to come. "We are only travelers wishing to come inside of your village with the thought of getting some rest."

The two guards looked at each other before nodding and turning back around to the water. Slowly going through hand signs, the water began to split up revealing a hole in the cliff. Naruto turned his head to look at Tayuya with a simple see expression before following the two guards.

Once inside the village, Naruto looked at Tayuya and nodded having her follow him down into the small village buildings to see what was going on. "We need to be careful now that we're actually in here. I don't think those guards were at their right mind when they let us in."

Tayuya looked around to see if anyone was following them before turning back around to pay attention to her front. "I don't see what you're talking about shithead. Any traveler would try to come in here if they were trying to rest, so what makes you think that they weren't thinking straight?"

"If they were thinking straight, then the first thing that they would have done would be to try and figure out how we found the entrance so fast without aid. Not only that, but neither of us are dressed to look like regular travelers."

Tayuya nodded her head following Naruto as they made their way through the town. Tayuya had taken notice to the fact that the village had a lot of open areas of water. It wasn't all that surprising really, with it literally being a town in a waterfall, but it still fascinated her that the people that lived here could manage with no problems.

"Hey, how exactly are we supposed to find the seven tail owner without causing trouble and leaving again?" Naruto turned around before stopping in what he assumed was the town square and glancing up in the air. "Well I had originally thought that the first plan would work out just smooth and fine, but it would seem that there is a huge chance that we'll be fighting our way out of the village." Naruto glanced around to see the town's people having small conversations before shaking his head, "such a shame I guess."

Tayuya slowly agreed as she continued to follow Naruto throughout the village. She couldn't help but admit to herself that she was happy to be along with the knuckle head, and wouldn't be scared to admit that she'd follow him anywhere. He was different than what Orochimaru had promised her when she was young. No, Naruto had given her new meaning to life with treating her as a human being and not a test subject.

Naruto stopped in the middle of the road biting into his thumb and going through a few hand signs before slamming his hand to the ground. Instantly, a small red fox with a small black scarf around its neck appeared in front of them. "Kyuto, I want you to try to find any chakra signatures that can come close to the Kyuubi's and report back to me its location."

Tayuya stared in wonder as the fox simply nodded its head before jumping high into the air and disappearing into the ground. Instantly the ground began to look like a giant sea glowing red before disappearing completely. Tayuya looked up to see Naruto continuing his walk forward before running after him to catch up.

"Hey what was that crazy summon you just did? I've never seen anything like that before in my entire life." Naruto glanced at Tayuya before smiling and continuing forward till his summon came back. "Well, my summon was designed to find chakra signatures obviously. Now, the ground looking like water is simply a view of the fox joining the chakra world itself in a way."

Naruto looked to see the confused look on Tayuya's face before smiling and trying to explain a little better. "Okay, chakra is technically located in just about everything alive; however, chakra however isn't visible in everything alive as well. So when Kyuto jumped into the ground, he basically became chakra itself and expanded himself out to 'feel' for its target. That's why the ground glowed like it did. It was basically Kyuto jumping into a sea of chakra."

Tayuya nodded her head with the conversation slowly beginning to understand what Naruto was saying before the ground began to glow around them again and his fox jumped out of the ground and on to Naruto's shoulder.

Naruto stood still as the fox began to rub its face upon his before backing up a little and yipping softly in his ear. Naruto began to nod his head before rubbing the fox's head and congratulating it as it dispersed. "It would seem that Kyuto has located a strong demonic chakra signature to our east at a giant tree."

Tayuya quickly clasped her hands together in excitement with a huge smile upon her face. "Well then what the hell are we still doing standing here? Let's go meet the fucker that's taken up so much of our time."

* * *

**Well that takes care of yet another chapter for this fanfiction. I must say though, I wasn't really expecting it to do so well for my first ninja fanfiction. Now, I am trying to get a beta reader, but if they choose to not do it then oh well. **

**Also, I have to say that I am indeed an American citizen. I was born here, and I'll probably die here as well. Don't hate on my bad grammar and come at me brah with a real flame**.** I'm mean, if you're going to flame me, then make it about the story.**

**I also wanted to know if anyone noticed some of the off-character scenes in this fanfiction. If you can tell me where some of them came from, then you'll be granted your very own virtual portal gun just like mine. **

**Hope you guy's enjoy the small fact that Fu will be part of Naruto's now forming group. However, I have to tell you now before someone over think things. With Fu and Yugito joining Tayuya in Naruto's love life; there will be a huge scene later between the three girls that will change Naruto's life forever. **

**By the way, I have no real knowledge on The Village Hidden in the Waterfall. If I might have made it sound weird or unfamiliar, then tell me please.**

**Anyway, that being put aside, has anyone else played GTA V like I have? I have to say that Rockstar has truly outdone themselves this time with this game. Truly now, it is a really good game and I recommend it entirely. **

**Shout out to Williamgbirkin for being an awesome beta reader.**

**This is Razorbit aka Overlordkyo1099 aka TopHatGent signing off till next chapter. PEACE OUT YALL!**


	5. Announcement

**Sup everyone who reads my crappy fanfictions. In case you're wondering why I haven't updated anything, well the answer is simple. A couple of days ago, my computer caught what is known as "Unexpected Kernel Trap." This being, my computer now constantly restarts itself and everything I thought I had saved just didn't choose to save. **

**Then I fooled around and let my laptop die which sent me back all the way to the beginning of the start-up. Now when I try to turn it on, it automatically restarts before it even makes it to the login page. Also the battery has finally died and it won't even allow a simple charge to be conducted to the damn machine. **

**Along with that I was looking into a tablet to practice my drawing skills since I now have a devianart, but now I might end up spending my money on yet another laptop (four one if I buy another one). Getting real sick and tired of your shit Dell, the least you could do is not crash on me guy. **

**So this is Razorbit aka Overlordkyo1099 aka TopHatGent typing from a computer class at my local community college. I hope I can resolve this problem real soon, or I might be giving up the whole fanfiction thing…..probably not. **


	6. Announcement 2

**Sup guys and girls, this Razorbit aka TopHatGent with yet another announcement. **

**As of 10/18, I managed to get in contact with the people of Dell computers and have found a way to get my computer problem resolved. They have agreed to fix it and send it back to me within ten business days. **

**I received a box as of Tuesday and must now send my laptop to them for further repairs before I receive it back and continue with the stories that you fans enjoy so much. With this being said, I think I'll try to type a short chapter at school for my smaller stories, but the longer stories will have to wait for seven to ten business days before I can work on those. **

**You individuals who read my stuff will not have to wait longer now. Together, we will be able to continue this story as one. This is Razorbit, your TopHatGent, signing off till further notice. **


End file.
